


Там, где сердце

by Nagini_snake, Poco_a_poco, Singh



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pon Farr, Rape, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poco_a_poco/pseuds/Poco_a_poco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singh/pseuds/Singh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В миррор!вселенной капитан Кирк получает приказ пытать и казнить единственного офицера имперского звездолета "Энтерпрайз", которому доверяет, — Спока. Если он ослушается, то будет уничтожен. Кирк отчаянно ищет выход из безвыходного положения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where The Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160933) by [RowanBaines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines/pseuds/RowanBaines). 



> Текст переведен на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя и содержит иллюстрацию (художник: Мартовский_Заяц).

_Допрос_

Комната для допросов на имперском звездолете «Энтерпрайз», весьма кстати расположенная неподалеку от лазарета, была оборудована по высшему разряду, так что признание можно было выбить даже из самого стойкого. Во время наиболее суровых расследований доктора Леонарда Маккоя держали под рукой, чтобы он возвращал несчастного с порога смерти столько раз, сколько могло понадобиться для продолжения допроса.

Капитан Кирк обычно предпочитал проводить дознание лично, хотя в особо сложных случаях ответственность с ним делил старший помощник. Его новый старпом, выбранный из офицерского состава за исключительный подхалимаж, сил не жалел, обрабатывая своего предшественника-вулканца.

Когда Кирк явился в лазарет, коммандер Гаворак его уже поджидал, прислонившись к пустой биокровати и рассеянно оттирая пятно крови со своей форменки. 

Зеленой крови. Крови Спока.

Завидев приближающегося Кирка, Гаворак подтянулся. При холодном свете его русые волосы казались почти белыми. Приветствуя капитана, он едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Доложите. — Кирк с презрением улыбнулся, не в силах скрыть отвращение к этому человеку.

— Я не смог получить никакой полезной информации, но думаю, что применение препаратов на самом деле развяжет ему язык. Мне уже удалось несколько раз заставить его недурно закричать.

— Хорошо. — Кирк кивнул, не выдав ни знаком, что от инициативы Гаворака внутренности скрутило узлом. — Я продолжу. Вы можете идти.

Неторопливо направившись к выходу из лазарета, Гаворак, явно очень довольный собой, метнул через плечо хищный взгляд.

Кирку потребовалась секунда, чтобы собраться и возвести вокруг себя защитную стену гнева, после чего он вошел в допросную. Спок был привязан к столу, из одежды на нем были лишь форменные брюки. Обычно уложенные в аккуратную прическу волосы растрепались, с них лила вода. Пол под сапогами заскрипел, и Кирк увидел натекшие лужи под столом и вокруг. Сегодня под конец Гаворак применил пытку водой.

Над вулканцем склонился доктор Маккой — кожным регенератором он залечивал глубокий порез над левым глазом Спока.

— Доктор, могу я поинтересоваться, чем вы занимаетесь?

— Дьявол, а на что это похоже? Я исцеляю его раны. — Маккой опустил регенератор, но разрядил гипошприц, прежде чем отступить от Спока.

— Вы здесь не для того — и вы это знаете, — проговорил Кирк. Тон его голоса был безучастным и холодным. При других обстоятельствах Спок мог бы им гордиться.

— Какой смысл… 

— Ему грозит смерть?

— Технически — да. У меня есть большие сомнения насчет того, что он выйдет отсюда живым. — Маккой хмуро посмотрел на капитана.

— Прямо сейчас он находится при смерти, доктор Маккой?

— Нет, сэр, не находится, — был вынужден признать Маккой.

— В таком случае вы здесь лишний, — сказал Кирк и указал на дверь. — Уходите.

— Вы бессердечный мерзавец, вот вы кто, — прошипел Маккой, проходя мимо него.

— До свидания, доктор.

Как только Маккой вышел, и дверь за ним захлопнулась, Кирк подошел к столу. Спок лежал с закрытыми глазами, отвернувшись от Кирка. Его бледная кожа была покрыта свежими кровоподтеками, вокруг некоторых виднелись неглубокие ссадины.

Дышал Спок натужно и неровно, его обнаженная грудная клетка поднималась и опадала при каждом резком вдохе и выдохе. Рука Кирка сама собой потянулась и нерешительно зависла над грудью. Кирк невольно вспомнил, как впервые зарылся пальцами в эти тонкие шелковистые волосы, очерчивая пальцами каждое ребро, прежде чем прижать руку к бешено бьющемуся сердцу.

От этих воспоминаний собственное сердце Кирка сжалось, но понимание, что все происходящее в этой комнате записывается, удержало его от малейшего проявления бурлившей в нем боли. Он быстро ее подавил, отогнав прочь.

На лице проступила маска отвращения, когда он грубо схватил Спока за подбородок и повернул его голову так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Очнитесь, — резко проговорил Кирк, усиливая хватку. Его ужаснул тот звук, который издал Спок: едва слышный, вымученный и беспомощный всхлип.

Веки Спока затрепетали и поднялись, он посмотрел на Кирка так, будто видел его впервые в жизни. Как будто они не были тайными любовниками на протяжении последних двух лет. Кирк убрал руку и отступил, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Спок, просто скажите нам то, что мы хотим узнать, и тогда все это немедленно прекратится. Вам больше не придется терпеть боль, — попытался убедить его Кирк.

— Я не могу, — раздался в ответ низкий хриплый голос.

На мгновение Кирк был поражен тем, как глухо звучит голос Спока, но продолжил гнуть свое.

— Не усложняйте все еще больше.

Спок просто отвернулся, уставившись пустым взглядом в стену.

— Вы сами навлекли на себя это.

Кирк поднял агонизатор. Спок закрыл глаза.

_Двумя годами ранее_

Когда Спок почувствовал себя плохо и попросил доставить его на Вулкан, Кирк удивился. Спок всегда сохранял хладнокровие и сдержанность — другим его не видели, но в течение нескольких дней он постепенно становился все более раздражительным. Ни угрозами, ни уговорами Кирк не смог добиться от него объяснений.

Кирк отказывался удовлетворить запрос, ссылаясь на Устав, пока Спок наконец не сдался и не рассказал о своей загадочной болезни. Он называл ее «пон фарр».

Спок держался поближе к Кирку, пока они летели к его родной планете, хотя любой другой, кто осмелился бы к нему приблизиться, рисковал навлечь на себя вызванный гормональной бурей гнев. Кирка забавляли перепады настроения Спока, идущие вразрез с его обычным поведением, но даже он в глубине души испытал облегчение, когда корабль достиг места назначения.

Приглашение Спока составить ему компанию и спуститься на планету вместе сначала сбило Кирка с толку и вызвало некоторые подозрения, но любопытство взяло верх, и он согласился.

Телепорт перенес их на земли, с древних времен принадлежавшие семье Спока. Здесь должно было состояться нечто вроде брачной церемонии. Церемония состоялась бы, но все пошло не по плану. Спока, которого, несмотря на выматывающую жару, бил озноб, на площадке, отведенной под кун-ут-кал-иф-фи, встретил заметно встревоженный мужчина-вулканец.

— Приветствую тебя, Спок, сын Сарека, — сказал он, кое-как справившись с вулканским приветствием — так сильно дрожали его руки. Кирк никогда не видел, чтобы вулканцы так волновались.

Спок немедленно осознал, что дело неладно, и когда встречающий попытался снова заговорить, он его перебил.

— Где та, с кем я обручен? Где T’Прин?

— Мы пытались связаться с вами, когда вы были на борту «Энтерпрайз», и когда это не удалось, отправили вам экстренное сообщение. Вы его не получили?

— Нет, не получил. — Голос Спока был хриплым, но не выражал никаких эмоций.

— T’Прин исчезла. Мы не прекращаем попытки ее отыскать, и как только она будет обнаружена, мы немедленно доставим ее к вам.

— Понятно.

— Возможно… — Вулканец смешался еще больше и отступил на шаг, прежде чем продолжить. — Есть подозрения, что T’Прин сбежала с мужчиной, по слухам, ставшим ее любовником.

Кирк с удивлением взглянул на Спока, но тот лишь слегка нахмурился, уставившись в пространство. Вулканец переминался с ноги на ногу, осторожно поглядывая на Спока, будто ожидая, что тот вот-вот впадет в ярость. Когда Спок наконец поймал его взгляд, он был абсолютно спокоен.

— Уходите. Вернетесь, когда у вас будет что сказать, — велел он.

Мужчина с поклоном начал медленно отступать, а затем развернулся и удалился тем же путем, каким явился. Как только он исчез, Спок, не говоря ни слова, повернулся и пошел прочь. Озадаченный, Кирк последовал за ним.

Спок прошел по каменному мосту над пропастью и направился прямиком к небольшому храму, высеченному из камня. Одной стороной здание теснилось к гладкой красной скале, три другие были открыты жарким ветрам. Спок миновал колонны на входе и, задержавшись лишь для того, чтобы снять сапоги, ступил внутрь. Кирк наклонился, разуваясь и ворча себе под нос.

Спок подошел прямиком к богато украшенному тигелю, стоявшему у стены. Из узкого каменного углубления взял благовонную палочку и поджег ее от огня жертвенника. Когда он преклонил колени на тонком, но довольно широком ковре, расстеленном в центре небольшого помещения, любопытство Кирка было разожжено до предела.

— Спок, какого дьявола тут происходит? Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Я буду здесь ждать новостей о T’Прин и попытаюсь заняться медитацией. — Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Теперь вы можете вернуться на корабль.

— Блядь. Я вернусь на корабль тогда, когда сочту нужным. — И хотя глаза Спока были закрыты, Кирк адресовал ему недобрую усмешку. — Прямо сейчас я собираюсь остаться здесь и составить вам компанию. Мне бы не хотелось покидать вас в одиночестве.

— Очень хорошо. Я бы попросил вас сохранять тишину, чтобы я мог сконцентрироваться.

Кирк фыркнул, но говорить ничего не стал.

Вдоль помещения тянулись узкие скамьи, и Кирк растянулся на одной из них, заложив руки за голову и тяжело вздыхая, когда его касалось дуновение горячего ветра. Он устал, из-за удушающей жары мысли сделались неповоротливыми, и он обнаружил, что балансирует на грани сна и бодрствования. Страх уснуть без охранников не позволял ему отдохнуть по-настоящему, и вместо этого он разрешил себе немного подремать.

Когда жара немного спала, Кирк открыл глаза. Красный цвет неба стал гуще, и Кирк понял, что день клонится к вечеру. Он сел, рывком спустив ноги на землю.

— Вы говорили, что умрете, если не… соединитесь с парой. Сколько у вас осталось времени?

Казалось, что Спок погружен в глубокую медитацию, так что Кирк вздрогнул, немедленно получив ответ.

— Очень мало. — Спок открыл глаза, но на Кирка не смотрел.

Кирк нахмурился. Пусть Спок — высокомерный вулканский ублюдок, но Кирк в последнее время свыкся с мыслью, что это его высокомерный вулканский ублюдок. Он был чертовски хорошим старшим помощником и, насколько Кирку было известно, не стремился занять более высокий пост. Не то чтобы Кирк доверял ему на слово, но у него были основания полагать, что Спок не испытывает к нему открытой неприязни и не желает причинить ему вред. В Империи этого было достаточно, чтобы Кирк мог считать вулканца своим союзником. 

— Итак, что случится, если T’Прин найдут и приведут сюда? Вы принудите ее стать вашей супругой? — задал вопрос Кирк.

— Если она отыщется, и церемонии будет дан ход, безо всякого сомнения она выберет схватку.

— Что это значит?

— Она выберет защитника, и я буду драться с ним за право стать ее партнером, — пояснил Спок. Через несколько секунд он добавил: — Это схватка насмерть.

Голос Спока оставался идеально спокойным, и Кирка бы это могло обмануть, если бы он не заметил, как дрожат сложенные вместе руки вулканца. Кирк поймал себя на том, что сердито смотрит на своего старпома, но быстро не придумал, что бы ответить на его заявление, и потому снова погрузился в молчание.

Кирк наблюдал за попыткой Спока вернуться к медитации, его ум лихорадочно работал.

Спок был не в том состоянии, чтобы участвовать в смертельном поединке: нездоровый цвет лица, скулы горят зеленым румянцем. Как только температура понизилась, Спока затрясло, и даже сейчас, в полумраке, Кирк мог различить мелкую дрожь, охватившую его тело, несмотря на старания ее сдержать.

Если Спок не спарится, ему придется умереть. Если T’Прин и выбранного ею защитника отыщут, Спока заставят с ним драться, и он будет убит.

Кирк не признавал безвыигрышных сценариев.

Он не был готов передать жизнь своего старшего помощника в случайные руки. Отъявленным головорезам, собравшимся на борту корабля, доверять было нельзя, а судя по приему, устроенному Споку сразу после их спуска на планету, на вулканцев тоже не стоило рассчитывать. Такой расклад оставлял ему лишь одну возможность: он мог позволить Споку использовать свое тело, чтобы пройти через пон фарр.

Он не был от этого в восторге. Ему претила сама мысль, что придется кому-то подчиниться, позволить взять над собой верх и овладеть. Джеймс Т. Кирк, через интриги и убийства добившийся поста капитана, не имел привычки добровольно сдавать власть. Но он был человеком, способным пойти на все ради поставленной цели.

А его целью было сохранить Спока на должности старшего помощника.

Но это не значило, что ему нравятся средства, к которым придется прибегнуть ради достижения результата и спасения его вулканца. Когда Кирк подошел к Споку, чтобы прервать его медитацию, действовал он не слишком деликатно.

— Спок, очнитесь. — Кирк схватил Спока за руку и развернул к себе. — Посмотрите на меня!

— Капитан? — Спок взмахнул рукой, впиваясь жадными пальцами в плечо Кирка в попытке удержать равновесие.

Кирк оттолкнул его, не вполне готовый подчиниться этой хватке. Спок неловко завалился на бок, но поднялся и, пошатываясь, встал напротив Кирка.

— Ладно, Спок. T’Прин не придет, — заговорил Кирк, уперев руки в бока и приняв вызывающую позу, надеясь таким образом скрыть растущее волнение. — Ты должен позволить мне занять ее место.

Спок тяжело задышал, но покачал головой и отпрянул.

— Вы не понимаете. Это… я не могу…

— Да заткнитесь, Спок, — резко оборвал его Кирк. Он начал стаскивать с себя одежду, складывая ее в стопку на полку у входа.

Полностью раздевшись, он встал перед Споком и изобразил приглашающую улыбку, но Спок отвел взгляд, едва переводя дух.

— Я не думаю… — начал было он.

— Чушь собачья. — в голосе Кирка зазвенела с трудом сдерживаемая злость, и Спок вздрогнул. Плечи его сковало напряжение. — Вы сами этого хотели. Думаю, вы получили сообщение, в котором говорилось об отказе T’Прин. И думаю, что именно поэтому вы попросили меня вас сопровождать.

— Капитан, нет. Вы…

— Довольно! — Кирк размахнулся и ударил его по лицу, не позволяя договорить. — Не оскорбляйте мой ум, вы, гребаный сукин…

Кирк попытался нанести еще один удар, но Спок перехватил его запястье и выкрутил, заставляя Кирка упасть на землю.

— Капитан… — Взгляд Спока стал диким, голос хриплым и слегка прерывающимся. — Я горю.

Кирк заметил, как вспышка страха исказила черты лица вулканца, и вдруг до него дошло, что Спок боится того же, чего и он — потери контроля. Когда Спок отпустил его запястье, Кирк уселся, пряча собственный страх.

Ему все это не нравилось. Он был в ярости, оказавшись в подобном положении, но если он намеревался привести план по спасению Спока в исполнение, то приходилось принимать ситуацию целиком. Его гнев не поможет ему ни справиться со страхом, ни упростить задачу.

Он поднялся на ноги и попытался изобразить желание и энтузиазм, которых вовсе не испытывал. Спок заметно расслабился, хотя и не делал попыток приблизиться к Кирку.

— Ты мог бы тоже снять с себя одежду, — предложил Кирк. Спок даже не шелохнулся, и Кирк резко приказал: — Немедленно.

Спок принялся раздеваться, а Кирк оглянулся и начал внимательно осматривать обстановку. — Не представляю, где здесь может быть припрятана смазка.

Он посмотрел на Спока как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить его взгляд, устремленный на одну из скамей, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Кирке. Кирк подошел к скамье и присел перед ней на корточки. Он обнаружил на камне выпуклость и легко надавил на ее середину. Послышался тихий щелчок, квадратная дверца сначала слегка сдвинулась в глубь стены, а затем распахнулась. Кирк обнаружил в углублении полированную белую коробку и открыл ее.

Это был медицинский набор, в котором — ничего удивительного — нашелся бутылек с любрикантом. Он подумал, что смысл в этом есть, если принять во внимание то, что он недавно узнал о вулканцах и их брачных повадках.

Спок горящими глазами следил за тем, как Кирк вынимает бутылек и убирает аптечку на место. Теперь Спок был целиком обнажен. Зеленоватый член полностью эрегирован. Тощее тело бьет лихорадка. Взгляд дикий, опасный, губы приоткрыты, дыхание прерывистое.

От того, как Спок хранил молчание, Кирку сделалось жутко, он с трудом заставлял себя сохранять спокойствие. Он понял, что необходимо спровоцировать вулканца хоть на какую-то реакцию, чтобы тот прервал зловещую тишину. Уже стемнело, и свет от горящего в жертвеннике пламени бросал отблески на бледное тело Спока, тени на лице складывались в мрачную голодную маску.

Кирк с трудом сглотнул, затем прищурился.

— Мы не должны это делать, как вы знаете. Если вы во мне не нуждаетесь, я просто могу… — Кирк двинулся к выходу.

Он не ожидал, что вулканец насколько сильно среагирует на эту провокацию. Не успел Кирк отступить на один шаг от Спока, как через секунду очутился на полу, глядя в глаза, полыхающие похотью и яростью. И страхом. Кирк снова уловил проблеск страха и лишь поэтому сдержался и не стал отбиваться, оказавшись распластанным на ковре в центре комнаты.

У Кирка имелся опыт с мужчинами, но прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он выступал в роли принимающего. Он с трудом заставил себя подчиниться, закрыл глаза и попытался отдаться ощущениям, пробуждаемым в нем касаниями Спока.

Спок навалился на Кирка всем телом, впечатав его в пол и словно не замечая сопротивляющихся рук, упирающихся ему в грудь. Припав лицом к шее Кирка, он терся членом о его живот. Его борода неприятно царапала тонкую кожу человека, но когда в ход пошли язык и губы, Кирк не удержался и тихо застонал.

Когда Кирк обхватил руками спину Спока и стиснул, Спок одобрительно замычал и принялся покусывать его ухо. Кирк снова застонал и выгнулся, прижимаясь неожиданно возбудившимся членом к Споку. Ответ Спока был мгновенным — и дикарским.

Утробно рыча, он резко наклонил голову и с силой впился в плечо Кирка, прокусив кожу, а затем принялся вылизывать укус. Кирк закричал и попытался столкнуть с себя Спока, но тот не шелохнулся. Прижимая Кирка к земле всем своим весом, Спок алчно припал ртом к пульсирующей ране.

— Нет, — выкрикнул Кирк, подняв руку, чтобы оттолкнуть лицо Спока. Казалось, Спок не заметил, как Кирк разодрал его щеку ногтями до крови. Когда он наконец отстранился, зеленые капли покатились вниз, смешиваясь с красными пятнами человеческой крови, покрывающей его губы и бороду. Он выглядел как бешеный зверь, но у Кирка не было времени всматриваться, потому что через секунду его рывком перевернули на живот.

От возбуждения Кирка и следов не осталось, но Спок был готов и рвался в бой. Его член проехался по влажной от пота заднице Кирка, а затем скользнул между крепкими ягодицами. Пытаясь уклониться, Кирк дернулся, но, распластанный по полу, ничего не мог сделать — лишь беспомощно корчиться под жилистым и сильным телом вулканца.

Лицо Кирка пылало, когда он через силу повернул голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Спока.

— Не смей! Если только попытаешься сунуть в меня член без смазки, клянусь, я тебя… — Кирка захлестнула ярость, и он закончил фразу вереницей бессвязных проклятий. 

На несколько бесконечных мгновений Спок замер, прижавшись лбом к затылку Кирка. Затем сел, и Кирк почувствовал, как он наклонился вбок. Кирк выронил бутылек с любрикантом, когда Спок повалил его на пол. Он понял, что Спок отыскал смазку, когда щелкнула открывшаяся крышка.

Потом послышалось хлюпанье размазываемого по члену любриканта и глубокий выдох Спока. Кирк почувствовал, как нечто теплое и влажное брызнуло ему между ягодиц, и через секунду дернулся, когда в него толкнулся изящный палец. Слишком быстро к одному пальцу добавился второй, обжигая его изнутри, а затем пальцы выскользнули. Прежде чем Кирк успел запротестовать, Спок приставил скользкую от смазки головку члена к сжавшемуся входу и толкнулся внутрь.

От боли у Кирка перехватило дыхание, он инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Спок ухватил его за загривок и снова вдавил в ковер, а затем начал его трахать.

— Постой! — прохрипел Кирк, ненавидя самого себя за то, что это прозвучало так беспомощно.

Член через боль растягивал туго сжатое нутро. При каждом безжалостном толчке бедер, когда Спок проникал в него все глубже, Кирк резко вскрикивал. Казалось, Спок полностью утратил контроль над собой. Он втрахивал Кирка в ковер с такой сокрушительной силой, что выбивал воздух из его легких.

При каждом толчке тело Кирка немного сдвигалось вперед, но он не обращал внимания на то, что грубый ковер царапает его обнаженную кожу. Крепко зажмурившись и испытывая жгучую боль, он вцепился пальцами в ворс и стиснул зубы, молясь всем возможным богам, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее.

Его мысли начали путаться, он почти перестал соображать из-за жары, бесконечно повторяющихся движений и отнимающей силы нехватки кислорода. Спок был неутомим, он вздернул бедра Кирка, заставив его изменить позицию. Кирк почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным с выпяченным задом, который крепко удерживали сильные руки Спока, и с трудом подавил рвущийся из него крик.

Он начал терять счет времени, и, когда Спок снова поменял их позицию, продолжая без устали вколачиваться в него, Кирк попытался уйти в себя, чтобы не слышать и не чувствовать шлепки одного тела о другое. Он понятия не имел, сколько еще сможет продержаться. 

Он был готов истерически захохотать от облегчения, когда Спок весь напрягся и с громким криком кончил. Наконец-то толчки сошли на нет.

Он рухнул на Кирка, и когда стало понятно, что у него нет намерений куда-то сдвигаться, Кирк выгнулся под ним изо всех сил и столкнул его с себя. Тяжело дыша, Спок завалился набок. Казалось, он полностью насытился, но, как только Кирк попытался откатиться от Спока, поймал его за руку и рывком вернул обратно.

— Проклятье, отпусти меня! — выкрикнул Кирк. Он пихнул Спока в грудь, но тот и не думал его выпускать.

Вскоре Кирк прекратил сопротивляться и улегся рядом со Споком, постаравшись, тем не менее, оставить между ними как можно больше свободного места. Несколько долгих минут он пристально всматривался в глубину темных глаз, прежде чем понял: Спок боится, что он уйдет.

Его прежняя попытка повернуть к выходу вызвала у Спока бешеную реакцию, так что, возможно, вулканца нужно было постараться убедить, что никуда он уходить не собирается. Ему было необходимо высвободить руку, встать и размяться.

Кирк перекатился на спину, слегка поморщившись, когда вес тела переместился на задницу, и осмотрелся, как ему хотелось верить, непринужденно. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение и повернул голову к дверному проему как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть укутанную с ног до головы фигуру, растворившуюся во мраке ночи. Кирк сел, и хотя Спок не двинулся с места, но, проследив за взглядом Кирка, прищурился.

Прямо у входа Кирк смог разглядеть закрытую прямоугольную корзину. Кто бы ее ни принес, он явно предназначал ее содержимое для удовлетворения их нужд, и Кирку стало любопытно, что находится внутри. Сев, он попытался вырвать руку, и хотя Спок тоже сел, чтобы дать ему больше возможности для движения, руку он так и не отпустил.

— Спок, пусти меня, я посмотрю, что там, — проговорил Кирк, изо всех сил пытаясь вернуть своему голосу приказной тон.

Спок пристально посмотрел на него. На лице его начала проступать ярость, взгляд заледенел. Кирк выругался и попытался освободиться силой, отгибая и расцарапывая сжавшиеся пальцы Спока свободной рукой, но Спок не шелохнулся.

Кирк стиснул кулаки и закрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув. Он устал, у него болела задница, и все, чего он желал — это плотно поесть и забраться в мягкую постель. У него проскользнуло искушение долбануть чем-нибудь Спока, вырубить тем, что подвернется под руку, но он был слишком измучен и обессилен.

Повесив голову, он пробормотал:

— Я адски устал и голоден, я просто хочу…

Он уже хотел повалиться на землю, как вдруг обхватывающие его запястье пальцы разжались. Кирк со вздохом потер затекшую до колотья конечность и поднялся на ноги. Он не мог заставить себя даже взглянуть в сторону Спока, но отчетливо понимал, что Спок неотступно следует за ним к выходу.

Кирк опустился на колени и взялся за корзину, но прежде чем встать и вернуться в храм, он засмотрелся на раскинувшееся над ним ночное небо Вулкана. Он ступил на хрустящий песок, чтобы лучше видеть мириады звезд, сияющие над мерцающими огнями находящегося поблизости города. Он поискал взглядом Спока — тот стоял за его правым плечом — и снова принялся любоваться восхитительным зрелищем.

Он хотел сделать еще один шаг, но ему на спину легла рука Спока. Кончики пальцев осторожно вжались в его тело.

— Стой, — резко произнес Спок.

— У меня вообще есть выбор? — огрызнулся Кирк. Восхищение видом растаяло, а злость вспыхнула вновь.

Спок ничего не ответил, отступил ко входу в храм и призывно протянул руку. В глазах его снова полыхал огонь, он жадно оглядывал Кирка, и реакция тела была очевидной. Кирк протиснулся мимо него внутрь, проигнорировав протянутую руку, и направился прямиком к одной из скамей, чтобы изучить содержимое корзины.

Спок шел за ним по пятам и навис над Кирком, когда тот откинул крышку и начал вытаскивать припасы. Там оказалось два одеяла, две стеклянные бутылки, скорее всего, с водой и несколько пищевых рационов. Он сделал пару крупных глотков, приложившись к одной из бутылок, — вода была холодной, бодрящей и освежающей — а затем сложил все обратно в корзину, кроме одеял. Расправляя одеяло, он мечтал быстрее лечь спать, но Спок склонился и прошептал, опалив ухо горячим дыханием:

— Джеймс…

Кирк удивился, услышав, как эти губы произносят его имя. До сих пор Спок всегда использовал для обращения исключительно его звание. Момент был настолько интимным — этот тихий шепот, осторожное прикосновение к его плечу, которое постепенно делалось сильнее, — что тело Кирка прошила дрожь. Он был уверен, что абсолютно не готов прямо сейчас начать еще один раунд секса, но решение принимал не он.

Спок подтолкнул его к центру комнаты, опустился на пол и увлек Кирка за собой.

Он перевернул Кирка так, чтобы тот оказался лежащим на спине, устроился у него между ног и, наклонившись, укусил за ухо. Удерживая вес своего тела на одной руке и другой поглаживая бедро Кирка, Спок принялся тереться об него. Он оставлял на шее Кирка жадные засосы, размазывал по его животу обильно выделяющийся предэякулят. Когда Спок добрался до розового соска и ущипнул его, слегка оцарапав ногтями, Кирк почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться.

На минуту он забыл, что устал, испытывает болезненные ощущения, что вообще не хотел бы здесь быть, но когда губы Спока мазнули по его губам, он отдернул голову и пришел в себя. Ковер под его спиной был грубым, покрытое потом тело начало мерзнуть, как только их окутал быстро остывающий ночной воздух. В конце концов, он всего лишь предоставил себя в пользование — больше ничего.

— Давай уже, просто сделай это! — сказал Кирк. Он развел ноги, приподнял бедра, затем обхватил член Спока и несколько раз провел рукой по всей длине. — Вперед, — прорычал он.

Другого приглашения Споку не потребовалось. Замычав, он забросил ноги Кирка себе на плечи и одним быстрым мощным резким толчком вошел в него до упора.

Кирк изо всех сил старался удержать рвущиеся из него вопли, но все же широко распахнул глаза и задержал дыхание, когда Спок, вцепившись в его бедра, сразу взял высокий темп. Постепенно боль отступила, но все же ощущать такую наполненность было для него непривычно, и он беспомощно хватался за плечи вулканца, пока тот с силой вбивался в него.

Ногти вдавились в кожу, и тонкая струйка зеленой крови потекла по руке Спока. Это зрелище заставило Кирка испытать вспышку удовольствия. Он рывком подтащил Спока ближе к себе и беспощадно проскреб ногтями по его спине, раздирая ее в кровь.

Спок откинул голову и громко застонал, на секунду сбившись с ритма. Затем он опустился ниже, опершись на один локоть, и зарылся пальцами в волосы Кирка.

Он коснулся губами уха Кирка и прошептал:

— Джеймс. Т’хай’ла…

Кирк не понимал значения этого вулканского слова, но от нежности, сквозившей в голосе Спока, у него все сжалось внутри, и перехватило дыхание. Этого вулканца он совсем не знал и понятия не имел, как с ним обращаться.

Он сосредоточился на происходящем: как внутри него скользит член Спока, как трутся их плотно сомкнутые тела, как болезненно сокращаются натруженные мышцы. Его внимание было целиком поглощено теми чувствами, которые дарило ему физическое совокупление, и он не заметил, когда Спок прижал подушечки пальцев к его лицу. Он понял это лишь тогда, когда его захлестнуло ощущение, будто его член погружается в гладкую жаркую тесноту — и тогда до него дошло, что в его разум вторглись, что он переживает чувства, испытываемые Споком.

Каким-то образом Спок проник в его разум.

Кирк начал бороться с присутствием в его сознании кого-то еще и как бы со стороны почувствовал, что его тело сопротивляется, почувствовал, что его руки принялись наносить удары и жестоко царапать Спока. Наконец ему удалось оторвать руку Спока от своего лица, и его сознание снова стало принадлежать только ему.

Кирк был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что вулканцы — контактные телепаты, и знал, что при установлении партнерских уз они соединяются разумами, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что Спок попытается проделать это с ним. От одной мысли, что Спок стремится связать их телепатически, он едва не ударился в панику. Он позволил Споку воспользоваться его телом, но ни при каких обстоятельствах он не допустил бы Спока в свой разум.

Спок не сдавался. Он снова прижал пальцы к лицу Кирка, а когда тот начал его отталкивать, он попытался зажать оба запястья Кирка в одной руке. Кирк бился под ним с такой силой, что никак не удавалось его надежно зафиксировать.

— Блядь, не смей, ублюдок! — выкрикнул Кирк, с размаху врезав кулаком Споку по лицу. — Не лезь в мою голову, или я убью тебя! Ты меня понял? Я убью тебя!

Кирк отчаянно сопротивлялся и, когда Спок продолжил попытки объединить их разумы, просто взбесился от ярости. Он подтянул руку к груди и прицельно ударил так, чтобы ребром ладони попасть Споку в нос. Спок резко запрокинул голову назад, а через секунду из носа хлынула струя зеленой крови. Он схватил Кирка за плечи, приподнял и шмякнул оземь с такой силой, что у того от гулкого удара зашумело в голове.

— Я сказал — нет, — задыхаясь, проговорил Кирк. Его гнев испарился, когда стало ясно, что Спок прекратил поползновения установить контакт разумов.

Спок хватал воздух открытым ртом. При резких выдохах разлетались мельчайшие капли крови, повисая вокруг зеленоватым туманом. Глаза его были совершенно безумными, когда он навис над Кирком и снова схватил за плечи. Кирк сжался в ожидании еще одного удара, но Спок лишь перевернул его на живот и потянул за бедра, заставляя опереться на руки и колени.

Он взял Кирка сзади, склонившись над ним и роняя капли крови ему на спину. Каждый толчок был наказанием, глубоким и резким проникновением, когда смешивались боль и удовольствие. Кирк начал возбуждаться, но хотя Спок распалял его, время от времени попадая по простате, он был сосредоточен лишь на собственном удовольствии от совокупления. Достигнув оргазма, он оставил Кирка страдающим от боли и неудовлетворенности.

Они упали в изнеможении друг рядом с другом, и Кирк хотел себе подрочить, чтобы получить хоть какую-то разрядку, но и без того слишком много всего произошло, и внутри все болело. Так что вместо этого он пошел к скамье и взял одеяла, бросил одно к ногам Спока, а сам укутался во второе. Отпив немного воды, он вернулся на подгибающихся ногах и улегся на ковер.

Он слышал, как возится, устраиваясь рядом с ним, Спок, но старался этого не замечать, даже когда Спок придвинулся совсем близко, так, что Кирк чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее.

Заметно похолодало, но не до такой степени, чтобы это стало неприятно. Были слышны слабые пощелкивания, издаваемые каким-то пустынным насекомым. Кирк устал, но никак не мог уснуть на таком неудобном ложе. Он перекатился сначала на спину, а затем на другой бок, оказавшись со Споком лицом к лицу. Губы Спока были слегка приоткрыты, он смотрел на Кирка своими бездонными глазами, волосы его спутались, с щек еще не сошел румянец, вызванный энергичным совокуплением.

Кирк подумал, что испытывает к Споку ненависть и отвращение. Он перевернулся на другой бок, он больше не мог выносить этого пристального взгляда.

Он понятия не имел, как это было возможно, но его разума едва заметно коснулся отзвук эмоций, которые принадлежали не ему. Он чувствовал гнев, разочарование и что-то еще, от чего его сердце пропустило удар. Отчаяние? 

Сначала он забеспокоился, но затем решил, что это не его проблема. Он сделал достаточно для спасения жизни Спока и не собирался отдавать жадному ублюдку еще часть себя.

Кирк приподнялся и попытался кулаком хоть немного взбить ворс ковра под собой, прежде чем снова улечься.

— Как я вообще собираюсь уснуть на этом куске скалы? Если бы у меня была хотя бы гребаная подушка…

Кирк свернулся калачиком, он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в переполнявших его эмоциях. Он закрыл глаза и стал думать об «Энтерпрайз», представлять себя в капитанском кресле, когда вся власть снова окажется в его руках.

Эта мысль его успокоила, и он задремал.

Он не знал, сколько времени проспал, но когда проснулся, снаружи было все еще темно. Он приблизительно прикинул, что пробыл в отключке всего пару часов, поправил сбившееся одеяло и снова опустил голову на подушку.

И сразу открыл глаза.

Он сел, осмотрелся и понял, что под головой у него оказалось свернутое в несколько раз одеяло. Одеяло Спока. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Спока. Вулканец спал всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, его худое обнаженное тело сотрясала легкая дрожь. В груди у Кирка что-то сжалось, он испытал какое-то незнакомое ему ранее чувство. Он не хотел разбираться, что это за чувство, не хотел анализировать, почему в одно и то же время в нем уживаются счастье и горе.

Слегка нахмурившись, он улегся и пристроился к Споку так, чтобы своей спиной плотно прижиматься к груди вулканца, после чего накинул на них обоих одеяло. Рука Спока обвилась вокруг его талии, длинные пальцы скользнули по его коже, как будто в случайной ласке, и замерли. Спок тихо вздохнул, и Кирк попытался унять неразбериху, творившуюся в его мыслях.

Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы снова погрузиться в сон.

При новом пробуждении он почувствовал, как очень напряженный член скользит между его бедер. Он лежал у Спока в объятиях, и умелая рука наглаживала его, распаляя желание. На этот раз все было совсем иначе. Спок полностью сосредоточился на удовольствии Кирка, отодвинув свое собственное на второе место и осыпая ласками человека, которого держал в своих руках.

Кирк завел назад руку и, ухватив Спока за задницу, подтащил к себе, чтобы их тела прижимались еще теснее. От глухого рычания, зародившегося в груди Спока, член Кирка дернулся. Почувствовав, что Спок собирается взять его, он приподнял ногу и переплел с ногами вулканца, толкнувшись назад бедрами и застонав, когда член Спока вошел в него на всю длину.

Движения Спока были неторопливыми, даря изысканную смесь тупой боли и тонкого удовольствия. Казалось, Спока устраивал низкий темп — он тихо постанывал, выдыхая в шею Кирка. Но каждый раз, когда его член был почти готов выскользнуть наружу, Кирк чувствовал мучительную пустоту, которую нестерпимо хотелось заполнить.

Он подался назад, глубже насаживаясь на член Спока, и проговорил, сдаваясь:

— Сильнее.

Спок начал двигаться быстрее, и с каждым мощным толчком удовольствие Кирка все возрастало. Кирк начал ласкать себя, потерявшись в наполнивших его ощущениях Спока. Спок зарылся носом в волосы на его затылке, затем принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею и плечи, задержавшись губами на ссадинах, оставшихся на коже после укуса. Задышав чаще, он укусил Кирка в плечо, но на этот раз намного осторожнее, и, не разжимая зубы, принялся трахать его со все возрастающей силой и неистовством.

Кирк знал, когда Спок приблизился к завершению, он улавливал прошивающее вулканца удовольствие через соприкосновение их тел. Он крепче сжал свой член, стимулируя головку при каждом движении руки.

Когда его накрыл сокрушительный оргазм, он дернулся прочь, то тут же его подтащили обратно сильные руки. Спок резко вогнал в него член еще раз, второй, третий — и достиг разрядки. Кирк тихо поскуливал, чувствуя, как член Спока пульсирует в его натруженной до боли заднице, заполняя ее горячим семенем.

Позднее, когда Кирк лежал рядом со Споком и смотрел на занимающийся над горизонтом темно-оранжевый рассвет, его окутало неведомое ему до сих пор спокойствие.

Его взгляд упал на быстро поднимающуюся и опадающую грудь Спока. Он чуть заметно улыбнулся, уловив на лице Спока выражение блаженства. Он понимал, что между ними уже ничего не будет как прежде, но чувствовал, что ничего не потерял, пойдя на то, что совершил. Он не чувствовал, что проиграл — ни как человек, ни как лидер. На самом деле он чувствовал, что теперь находится в большей безопасности, и испытывал гордость из-за того, что именно ему довелось спасти Споку жизнь.

Возможно, теперь они смогут больше доверять друг другу. Это была приятная мысль, что он может положиться на кого-то еще, кто будет за ним присматривать. Продолжая улыбаться, он протянул руку и провел по груди Спока, разглаживая мягкие черные волоски и впитывая излучаемое тепло и удовлетворенность.

Спок под его прикосновениями погрузился в дрему, и Кирк водил пальцами по его ребрам, ощупывая бока, пока не нашел то, что искал.

Он крепче прижал руку, и что-то в нем перевернулось, когда он почувствовал, как сердце Спока бьется под его ладонью.


	2. Chapter 2

_Допрос_

Кирк смотрел, как Спок переступает с ноги на ногу, поднявшись на цыпочки, чтобы хотя бы немного снизить нагрузку на запястья, связанные над его головой. Он поскользнулся и на секунду всем телом повис на руках, захлебнувшись в полузадушенном крике.

— Где ваш отец? — задал вопрос Кирк. — Спок!

Спок снова оперся на ноги и поднял взгляд на Кирка. Он медленно втянул воздух, после чего просто помотал головой.

Пальцы Кирка сжались на рукояти плетеного кнута, и металлические наконечники на его охвостьях блеснули, когда он нанес несильный удар, крутанув запястьем.

— Спок, вы действительно желаете продолжения? — спросил Кирк. — До его бегства вы с ним контактировали. Он должен был что-то вам сообщить. Вы должны знать, что у него на уме. Вам известно, что он предатель, но вы продолжаете хранить его секреты. И вы позволили ему исчезнуть.

Он подступил ближе к Споку, сглотнув вставший в горле горький ком, когда нога заскользила по залитому кровью полу. Ему удалось сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, и даже голос его не дрогнул.

— Империя, возможно, проявит к вам снисходительность, если вы начнете сотрудничать. Возможно, вам не стоит так сильно переживать за безопасность вашего отца. — Кирк незаметно сглотнул и продолжил: — Что насчет вашей матери?

Спок рывком поднял голову и наконец встретился с Кирком глазами. Кирк заставил свои губы сложиться в самодовольную ухмылку.

— Вашу мать никто ни в чем не обвиняет. Если ваших родителей отыщут, если вы поможете их поймать, она не пострадает. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы ваша мать всю жизнь провела в бегах? Ее могут убить в любой день — и все потому, что вы слишком горды, чтобы пойти на уступки.

Спок шире распахнул глаза, и Кирк прочел в них такое глубокое страдание, вызванное его словами, какое не могла до сих пор причинить никакая физическая боль.

Кирк не позволил муке, написанной на лице Спока, пробить брешь в его стальной защите. Он гнал прочь мысли о длинных задушевных беседах, которые они вели по утрам, делясь воспоминаниями о детстве и семьях. Он не желал думать о том доверии, с которым Спок рассказывал Кирку истории о своей жизни на Вулкане и о своей матери.

Кирк уставился на ручеек крови, стекающий по боку Спока. Он мысленно одернул себя, сосредоточив взгляд на глазах Спока.

— Где сейчас посол Сарек? — спросил он.

— Я не предам своего отца. — Голос Спока был пропитан болью.

— Значит, вы предаете Империю, — ответил Кирк. — А вы знаете, что это значит, не так ли?

Спок ничего не ответил, лишь выгнул спину и тихо зашипел, когда его кожа натянулась, раскрывая глубокие порезы в боку и на груди. Снова глаза Кирка устремились на рану в его боку, откуда потоком полилась кровь. Надрез был сделан над хорошо знакомым ему шрамом напротив сердца Спока.

— Спок? — Кирк не мог отвести взгляд от шрама, его собственное сердце начало колотиться с такой силой, что в груди заболело.

— Да, капитан. — Голос Спока из-за переносимых им жесточайших мук звучал надтреснуто. Кирк придвинулся ближе, сжав в кулаке рукоять кнута с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Спок, — шепот Кирка был слишком тихим, чтобы его уловили записывающие устройства. Он не знал, сколько еще сможет продержаться.

Спок в изнеможении свесил голову и закрыл глаза, у него был лишь один путь для спасения.

_Через две недели после пон фарра_

Раньше Кирк никогда не бывал в каюте Спока. Он обошел все помещение по периметру, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы поближе рассмотреть расставленные на полках и развешенные по стенам предметы, тем не менее ни к чему не прикасаясь. Он не боялся Спока — в противном случае его бы здесь не было, — но он проникся невольным уважением к этому человеку и не мог позволить себе лапать его вещи, как бы его ни подталкивало к этому любопытство.

В его мыслях промелькнуло, что, если принять во внимание его план относительно Спока, эта небольшая любезность ничего не значит. Он понимал, что существовала вероятность, что все может закончиться очень плохо, но он спас Споку жизнь, и поскольку это была именно его заслуга, Спок был ему кое-что должен.

Удовлетворенный беглым осмотром каюты, Кирк уселся за стол Спока и стал ждать его появления. Они закончили дежурство одновременно, но Спок упомянул о том, что ему необходимо проверить ход некоторых экспериментов в лаборатории, так что нельзя было точно сказать, когда он вернется.

Кирк положил ноги на столешницу и приготовил фазер, держа руку на колене, но не убирая палец со спускового крючка.

Насвистывая себе под нос, Кирк позволил себе предаться воспоминаниям о той паре горячих деньков, которые он провел на Вулкане, предоставив свое тело на милость Спока. По правде говоря, к их концу он с ума сходил от собственного вожделения, и он не собирался делать вид, что ничего подобного не было. Со стороны Спока не было ни мельчайших намеков на то, что он стал меньше уважать Кирка, раз тот подчинился ему. На самом деле после возвращения с Вулкана он из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать Кирку, какой он безукоризненно послушный и преданный старший помощник. Но этого было недостаточно.

Во время пон фарра Кирк почувствовал, что между ними возникло что-то, словно некие электрические импульсы передавались от Спока к нему, заставляя его плавиться от желания. Но, кроме этого, было что-то еще. Между ними установилась некая глубинная связь, от которой Кирку делалось жутковато. 

Из-за нее он был уверен, что Спок не покусится на его жизнь, но, помимо этого, он испытывал постоянную потребность в его присутствии, и если Спока не было поблизости, страстно желал его вернуть. 

Кирк помрачнел и прижал пальцем спусковой крючок фазера. Стоявшая в каюте жара разморила его, веки потяжелели и начали опускаться, но он оставался настороже. У него мелькнула мысль, что можно было бы поменять настройки климат-контроля и сделать воздух прохладнее, но вдруг перед его глазами встало видение свернувшегося калачиком трясущегося от холода пустынной ночи вулканца, и он не двинулся с места.

Глаза его закрылись, и он погрузился в легкую дремоту. Он помнил, где находится, чувствовал зажатый в руке фазер, но тело стало очень легким, словно парило. Ему было приятно осознавать, что, случись Споку застать его здесь в таком виде, уснувшим за его столом, он не причинит ему никакого вреда.

С улыбкой на губах Кирк погрузился в более глубокий сон.

Шорох открывающейся двери мигом вывел его из забытья. Спок, возможно, не навредил бы ему, но если он кинется на Кирка, то все планы полетят к черту.

Спок замер на месте, остановив на Кирке полный сомнения взгляд и сложив руки за спиной. Кирк широко ему улыбнулся и сел поудобнее, держа фазер вне поля зрения. Он оценил, как быстро Спок сориентировался, заметив, что Кирк прячет одну руку. Лицо вулканца стало пугающе непроницаемым.

— Капитан, могу я вам помочь? — спросил Спок, и голос его был острым, как бритва.

— Да. Да, можете, — отозвался Кирк. — У вас есть кое-что, что мне нужно.

На секунду легкий изгиб острой брови выдал его замешательство, а затем он спросил:

— Да? И что же это?

Кирк облизнул губы и подался вперед.

— Вы.

Внезапно Спок застыл, как мраморное изваяние, даже не было заметно движения его груди, хотя он бы не мог так долго обходиться без дыхания. Кирк смерил его взглядом и почувствовал жар в теле при виде стройной фигуры, острых скул и темных глаз. Спок был красив — странной нездешней красотой.

Хищный взгляд Кирка побудил Спока к действию, и он прыгнул к столу с невероятной скоростью. Но Кирк оказался проворнее.

Луч фазера ударил Спока в грудь, прежде чем он смог добраться до Кирка. Он рухнул, гулко ударившись о пол. С бешено колотящимся сердцем, но довольный успехом, Кирк убрал фазер и обошел вокруг стола, чтобы посмотреть на свою добычу. Он перекатил Спока на спину, пробежался пальцами по лицу вулканца, погладил острую бровь и затем обвел заостренный кончик уха.

Он слегка нахмурился, заметив, как на лбу Спока вздувается шишка, посреди которой виднелось небольшое рассечение. Он стер выступившую каплю зеленой крови и, сам не зная, зачем это делает, пригладил выбившиеся пряди черной челки. 

Выдохнув, он поднял Спока и перекинул через плечо, чтобы отнести его на кровать. Опустив бесчувственное тело, он принялся его раздевать. Когда Спок оказался полностью обнаженным, Кирк свалил его униформу и сапоги в неаккуратную кучу на полу, отступил и полюбовался бледным худощавым телом. 

Нетерпеливо желая приступить к делу, он раскрыл стоявшую у его ног сумку и принялся доставать необходимые предметы. Он вынул веревку, пропустил ее через кольцо, которое прочно вбил в стену у изголовья кровати, а затем надежно зафиксировал запястья Спока у него над головой. Он проверил и перепроверил узлы, ему слишком хорошо было известно, какой сокрушительной силой и выносливостью обладал Спок, так что ему не хотелось бы снова оказаться их жертвой.

Он извлек кинжал и положил его на кровать рядом со Споком. На этот раз Спок будет тем, кому доведется испытать абсолютную беспомощность.

Немного подумав, он взял еще моток веревки и поднял вверх левую ногу Спока. Он обмотал веревку вокруг щиколотки, а затем плотно привязал голень к бедру, после чего проделал то же самое с другой ногой. Спок сможет широко развести ноги, но у него не получится пнуть Кирка или скинуть его.

Довольный проделанной работой, он уселся ждать, когда Спок придет в сознание.

Через несколько минут почувствовав, что засиделся на месте, он встал и начал бродить по каюте, разминая руки и ноги, а затем принялся стягивать с себя одежду. Сняв все, кроме штанов, он вернулся к кровати и, привалившись к ней спиной, уселся на пол. Фазер был установлен на легкое оглушение, так что Спок вскоре должен был очнуться.

Кирк уже начал чувствовать нетерпение, когда заметил, что ритм дыхания вулканца изменился. Спок приходил в себя.

Одновременно чувствуя нервозность и возбуждение, Кирк поднялся с пола и уселся на кровать рядом со Споком. Голова Спока дернулась, он поморщился от боли и медленно открыл глаза.

— Отлично, ты пришел в себя. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты пропустил все веселье, — проговорил Кирк, сложив руки на груди.

Спок резко дернулся, проверяя надежность пут, после чего затих. Он гневным взглядом следил за Кирком, и ярость, исказившая его лицо, пока он говорил, почти заставила Кирка сдрейфить.

— Освободи меня.

— Нет, я так не думаю. — Кирк взял в руки кинжал и о осторожно прикоснулся пальцем к его острию. на коже выступила маленькая красная капля. — Проклятье, надо быть осторожнее, эта штука очень острая.

После этих слов он протянул руку и приставил лезвие к горлу Спока.

— Капитан… — попытался заговорить Спок, но закрыл рот, когда Кирк на него шикнул. В глазах вулканца полыхнула угроза.

— Не отвлекай меня. Если моя рука соскользнет, — запястье Кирка дрогнуло, и кинжал прочертил зеленую линию, — я могу перерезать тебе горло. А мы ведь этого не хотим, верно?

Кирк устроился у Спока между ног и снова поднял кинжал. Он прижал лезвие плашмя к щеке Спока и медленно провел им по лицу.

— Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас, и ты ничего не смог бы с этим поделать. Ты беспомощен, Спок. — Кирк склонился над ним и лизнул порез на шее. — Каково чувствовать это?

Спок рванулся в путах, но его ноги были так ловко связаны, что ему не удалось сбросить с себя Кирка. Он изгибался всем телом, дергался, пытаясь освободить запястья, но веревка выдержала, и Кирк ухитрился снова приставить нож к его горлу. Спок прекратил бороться, но его взгляд не обещал сотрудничества.

— Отпусти меня. — Губы Спока искривились от ярости, но голос оставался идеально ровным. — Если ты сделаешь это со мной, я…

— Ты — что? Убьешь меня? — проговорил Кирк с презрительной усмешкой. — Так ты отплатишь человеку, который спас тебе жизнь?

У Спока слова, которые он хотел произнести, словно встали поперек горла, и через несколько секунд полного молчания Кирк продолжил.

— Ты думал, я просто выкину из памяти то, что произошло на Вулкане? Да? Ты правда думал, что можешь причинить мне боль, попользоваться мной и не понести никакой расплаты? Если так, то ты совсем не так умен, каким тебя все считают, коммандер.

Вся злость Спока мгновенно испарилась, лицо его покрыла бледность.

— Ты не должен был…

— Да заткнись ты. Я сделал то, что должен был. И я думаю, мы оба понимаем, что, как только мы начали, ты бы меня уже не отпустил. Ты бы применил силу, возможно, даже убил бы меня. Я был бессилен.

Спок с трудом сглотнул и промолчал.

— А теперь твоя очередь, — заявил Кирк. — И если ты снова начнешь сопротивляться, я выпущу тебе кишки. Ты меня понял?

Бледность постепенно покинула Спока, щеки и грудь залил слабый румянец. Кирк практически слышал, как в логической голове крутятся шестеренки, и он понял, что победил.

— Хорошо. Я подчинюсь, если тебе кажется, что таким образом мой долг перед тобой будет уплачен. — Пока Спок говорил, он не спускал глаз с кинжала.

Кирк усмехнулся.

— Когда ты говоришь, что подчинишься, это подразумевает, что у тебя есть выбор. — Кирк поудобнее перехватил кинжал и испытал восторг, когда глаза Спока, прикованные к оружию, раскрылись немного шире. — Но его нет.

Быстрым скользящим движением Кирк чиркнул острием кинжала по груди Спока и затем принялся с удовлетворением наблюдать, как на коже проступают изумрудные бисеринки крови. Спок резко выдохнул, сжал зубы и больше не издал ни звука, даже когда Кирк снова опустил лезвие и нанес еще один порез чуть ниже первого. Когда Спок зажмурился, Кирк снова приставил нож к его горлу.

— Держи глаза открытыми, — велел он.

Спок послушно открыл глаза и свирепо взглянул на Кирка. Когда Кирк резанул его снова, нанеся еще одну неглубокую рану на груди, Спок отвел глаза, но закрывать их не стал. Кирк получал удовольствие, видя, насколько обычно несгибаемый вулканец выбит из колеи. Кирк понял, что начал возбуждаться, и медленно провел пальцами по параллельным надрезам, размазывая кровь Спока по груди. Он поднял руку и задумчиво уставился на перепачканные зеленым подушечки пальцев.

Он протянул руку и сунул пальцы в рот Споку. Тот попытался было отдернуть голову, но сдержался — лишь плотно сжал губы так, что они превратились в узкую полоску.

— Открой рот, — приказал Кирк.

Поколебавшись, Спок подчинился, и пальцы Кирка скользнули внутрь.

— Вылижи их дочиста, — произнес Кирк на выдохе.

Губы Спока сомкнулись, и Кирк почувствовал, как одновременно с осторожным посасыванием язык вулканца начал медленно кружить вокруг его пальцев. Тепло, накапливающееся в паху Кирка полыхнуло в нем горячим желанием, и он едва удержался, чтобы не застонать в голос. Ему было необходимо удерживать контроль не только над Споком, но и над собой. Он вытащил пальцы — губы Спока остались приоткрытыми, на них блестела влага. Он испытал удовольствие, заметив, что дыхание Спока участилось, зрачки расширились. 

— Тебе это нравится? — спросил он, скользя пальцами по шее Спока.

— Нет, — последовал резкий ответ. Кирк не выдержал и засмеялся.

Он потянулся вниз и, расстегнув ширинку, высвободил свой член. Он был уже полностью возбужден, его отчаянно заводил вид связанного вулканца, отданного ему на милость. Кирк несколько раз небрежно провел рукой по своему члену.

— Вы готовы, коммандер? — спросил он, бесцеремонно подтолкнув ноги Спока выше к груди и подсовывая под его бедра подушку.

— Имеет ли значение, готов ли я? — В голосе Спока послышалось раздражение, и это заставило Кирка улыбнуться.

— Нет, это не имеет никакого значения. — Кирк положил кинжал на кровать, так, чтобы Спок мог его видеть, если повернет голову. — Думаю, ты начинаешь понимать, что к чему.

Спок отвернул голову в другую сторону, не желая смотреть на кинжал.

— Думаю, я буду столь же предупредительным, каким был ты по отношению ко мне. — Кирк наклонился, свесившись с кровати, и подхватил любрикант. Кирка наполнило удовлетворение при виде напрягшегося тела Спока и его закаменевшего лица. Он хотел, чтобы Спок почувствовал то же, что прежде чувствовал он сам. Он хотел причинить ему боль.

Кирк налил смазку на руку и нанес ее на член, затем добавил еще немного себе на пальцы. Он одним движением широко развел в стороны ноги Спока и поднял их еще выше, а затем протолкнул палец внутрь. Спок подпрыгнул и не успел еще прийти в себя, как Кирк добавил к первому пальцу второй, двигая ими внутри Спока. Когда он прибавил толчкам силы, Спок резко втянул воздух и откинул назад голову. Выставленный напоказ, со связанными руками и широко разведенными ногами, он выглядел беззащитным, и возбуждение Кирка стало почти болезненным от одного только взгляда на то, что он вытворял со Споком.

Не желая давать Споку времени на то, чтобы подготовиться, Кирк пристроился и толкнулся внутрь, загнав член глубоко в задницу вулканца. Услышав, как Спок издал один громкий резкий вскрик, Кирк распалился еще больше и полностью вышел, чтобы с силой вбиться снова. На этот раз возглас Спока прозвучал тише, и Кирк повторял свои действия до тех пор, пока Спок наконец не восстановил контроль над собой настолько, что замолк. 

Наклонившись вперед и впившись ногтями в порезы на груди Спока, Кирк начал вбиваться в него ритмично и мощно.

Кирк мог бы сказать, что Спок прилагал гигантские усилия, чтобы контролировать свою реакцию на жесткий секс, но броня его самообладания постепенно шла трещинами. Лоб был изборожден морщинами, рот широко открыт, с опухших от яростных укусов губ срывалось тяжелое и горячее дыхание. Руки он сжал в кулаки, опутанные веревками запястья резко дергались при каждом неистовом толчке Кирка.

Кирк был на седьмом небе. Охватывающий его член жар был таким же восхитительным, как и вид трясущихся рук Спока, как все более тяжелые его вдохи и выдохи. Кирк хотел больше, хотя чего именно, он и сам бы не мог сказать.

— Посмотри на меня, — услышал он собственные слова. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, как я тебя трахаю.

Спок открыл глаза, и на секунду Кирк почувствовал, будто падает в бездну. Он не нашел злости, которая должна была плескаться в их глубине, или даже безразличия, которое до сих пор так хорошо разыгрывал Спок. В его глазах Кирк увидел решительность, нестерпимую жажду и боль, не имевшую никакого отношения к физическим неудобствам, вызванным навязанными ему Кирком действиями. Кирк уже видел такой взгляд раньше, там, на Вулкане.

Кирк сбился с ритма, но когда он почувствовал, как опутанные веревками ноги Спока прижались к его бокам, подгоняя его, он застонал и изо всех сил вогнал в него член.

Но ему по-прежнему хотелось чего-то большего. В своем воображении он видел отсветы пламени на красном песке, путаницу из рук и ног, его мимолетно коснулось удовольствие, которое они делили со Споком на двоих, когда пон фарр пошел на убыль. Он больше не чувствовал, что его поймали в капкан, что им пользуются, когда их со Споком тела сплелись в одно неразделимое существо. 

Вот чего он искал.

Он сказал себе, что цель его достигнута, и поднял кинжал. Спок не смог утаить свои замешательство и страх и забился в путах, когда Кирк уселся, не выходя из него, и задумчиво уставился на клинок. 

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Кирк ухватился за одну из ног Спока и принялся осторожно срезать веревку, пока ее ошметки не свалились на пол. Спок распахнул глаза, он сохранял полную неподвижность, опасаясь, что любое действие с его стороны может насторожить Кирка и заставит его передумать. Как только веревка на другой ноге оказалась разрезана, Спок обвил обеими ногами Кирка, насаживаясь на его член.

Кирк поймал в руки лицо Спока и, подавшись вперед, прижался лбом к его лбу. Сердце его бешено забилось, когда их дыхания перемешались. Он наклонил голову и мягко коснулся губами губ Спока. Хотя у Спока была жесткая борода, которая царапала его кожу, он удивился, насколько мягкими оказались его губы.

Кирк медленно сел и начал покачивать бедрами, чтобы нежно скользить внутри Спока, так, как тот проделывал с ним. Он хотел доверять Споку, хотел надеяться, что они могут стать друг для друга кем-то большим, дать больше, чем неистовое совокупление тел. Довериться было непросто, но он остро в этом нуждался.

Кирк приставил острие ножа к сердцу Спока и предупреждающе надавил, надрезая бледную плоть и пуская кровь.

— Если ты только попытаешься…

— Джеймс, — взмолился Спок.

У Кирка сдавило горло.

Не позволяя себе передумать, он протянул руку и обрезал веревки, освобождая запястья Спока.

Через мгновение обе руки Спока сомкнулись вокруг Кирка, как стальные обручи, и Кирк в ту секунду проклял себя, уверенный, что Спок намеревается ему отомстить. Но Спок и не подумал его сталкивать.

Когда Спок ногами подтолкнул его ближе, глубже погружая в себя, Кирк шумно выдохнул, и Спок поймал этот звук губами, втянув Кирка в сокрушительный поцелуй. Кирк почувствовал вкус крови — своей собственной и вулканской — и начал с новыми силами вбиваться в Спока. Зажатый между их телами член Спока окреп, Спок отринул всякую сдержанность и начал поддавать навстречу каждому толчку Кирка. Пот заливал Кирку глаза, и он встряхнул головой, склонившись над Споком и замычав от удовольствия, когда длинные пальцы вцепились в его задницу, со звонким шлепком впечатывая их тела друг в друга. 

Спок вскрикивал, отзываясь на каждое движение Кирка, и его самозабвенная страстность толкала Кирка к краю. Отчаянно желая быть еще ближе к Споку, обладать им более полно, Кирк обхватил затылок Спока и втянул его в еще один поцелуй, проталкивая язык в приоткрытый рот. 

Интуитивно догадываясь, что Спок ищет в их взаимодействии гораздо больше, чем только физические ощущения, Кирк постарался как можно отчетливее подумать об охватившем его желании и передать мысль Споку.

Почти сразу Спок сорвался в оргазм.

Все его мышцы напряглись, голова запрокинулась, ногти впились в тело Кирка. Он беспомощно стонал, пока горячие струи спермы изливались между их животами. Кирк забросил ослабевшие ноги Спока себе на плечи и принялся быстро и жестко трахать его, пока не достиг разрядки.

Когда он кончил, выплеснув семя глубоко в нутро Спока, ему показалось на секунду, что он повис в невесомости, словно его душа вырвалась из тела.

Он больше не чувствовал одиночества, его сознание будто сплавилось с сознанием Спока.

Кирк открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на боку рядом со Споком. Некоторое время он приходил в себя, успокаивая дыхание и ловя отголоски чувства единения, хотя сейчас его разум полностью вернулся на свое место. Когда его сердцебиение пришло в норму, и мысли вернулись в привычную колею, полностью отделившись от чужих, он сел и проверил состояние Спока.

Спок лежал на спине, руки безвольно вытянулись вдоль тела, голова была чуть повернута в сторону Кирка. Полуопущенные веки, отсутствующий взгляд — как будто он все еще витал в заоблачных высях. Кирк забеспокоился, заметив, что дыхание Спока по-прежнему слишком частое, из порезов на груди при каждом вдохе начинает сочиться кровь. Почти все раны были поверхностными, но одна — напротив сердца — кровоточила намного сильнее. Кирк положил туда ладонь и зажал рану.

Взгляд Спока прояснился, он шире открыл глаза. В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Кирк сказал:

— Я нанес слишком глубокий порез. Это не входило в мои намерения.

— Пустяки. Если бы я отдал себе мысленный приказ, то смог бы остановить кровотечение.

— Ты можешь таким образом контролировать свое тело? Усилием воли? — заинтересовался Кирк.

— Угу, — утвердительно промычал Спок, и Кирк усмехнулся такому внезапному отсутствию красноречия.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Кирк снова устроился рядом с ним, на этот раз улегшись на спину, окончательно избавился от брюк и швырнул их на пол. — Сегодня ночью я собираюсь спать здесь. Это может стать проблемой?

В глубине души Кирк опасался, что Спок его вышвырнет, но гордость не позволяла ему как-то проявить этот страх. Он поднял руки, заложил их за голову и принялся оглядывать каюту Спока с деланой беззаботностью. Когда он снова посмотрел на Спока, то мог бы поклясться, что тот едва заметно улыбается самым краешком губ.

Но затем Спок посмотрел на него с очень серьезным выражением лица, и Кирк усомнился, касалась ли этих губ хоть когда-нибудь улыбка.

Спок покачал головой.

— Не может.

Кирк хмыкнул и подтянул к себе подушку, взбив ее и поворочавшись, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

— И никогда не будет, — добавил Спок, когда Кирк перестал возиться.

Кирк прикусил изнутри щеку. Его охватило странное волнение, так что он почти не мог дышать. Чтобы отвлечься от этого чувства, он сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты утром зашел к Маккою. На месте этого пореза останется шрам, если о нем не позаботиться должным образом.

Спок ничего не ответил, он лишь скользнул одной рукой по животу Кирка и оставил ее там лежать, тяжелую и собственническую. Первый порыв сбросить ее почти сразу прошел, и Кирк вздохнул, проваливаясь в сон.

Как это было ни удивительно, Кирк чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

Спок так и не зашел к Маккою утром. Он сохранил шрам.


	3. Chapter 3

_Допрос_

Войдя в помещение, Кирк обнаружил Спока вновь привязанным к столу. Гаворак возвышался над вулканцем, сжимая в руке дубинку.

Гаворак улыбнулся и указал дубинкой на Спока.

— Знаете, что говорят о чувствительности ладоней вулканцев? — с довольным видом прокомментировал он.

Ощутив внезапное тянущее чувство в желудке, Кирк опустил взгляд на правую руку Спока, разглядывая переломанные и изогнутые, словно выщербленные когти, пальцы. 

Гаворак стоял у левого плеча Спока, судя по всему, намереваясь заняться второй рукой.

Борясь с нахлынувшей тошнотой, Кирк проговорил:

— Дальше я разберусь сам.

Он чувствовал, что тон его чересчур едок и, возможно, выдает его с головой, но все силы Кирка уходили сейчас на то, чтобы удержаться от рвоты, и он позволил голосу некоторые послабления. Гаворак покосился на Кирка с подозрением. Затем внезапным стремительным движением ударил дубинкой по левой руке Спока.

Спок закричал.

Этот вопль пронзил Кирка, заставляя сглотнуть испуганный хрип. Гаворак отступил от стола, помахивая дубинкой, и Кирка затрясло от ярости. Проходя мимо, Гаворак протянул дубинку Кирку, и тот взял ее.

Кирк оскалился на Спока, хотя бурлящее в нем отвращение было целиком направлено на нового старшего помощника. Кирк был на грани срыва. Следовало держать эмоции в узде, иначе на его голову обрушатся все проклятья ада.

Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, осознавая, что Гаворак умышленно задержался. Он не хотел делать это на глазах нового старшего помощника, не выносил самодовольного плотоядного выражения на лице Гаворака и его безжалостного смеха, звучащего каждый раз, как Спока оставляло самообладание, и тот принимался выть от боли.

А в последнее время Спок все чаще поддавался своей агонии. Его избивали, пропускали через него ток, лишали еды и воды до тех пор, пока он не оказывался на волоске от смерти. Его самоконтроль был вполне объяснимо подорван, если не сломлен подчистую. В глазах Спока по-прежнему мерцал слабый отблеск своевольного огня, но и тот затухал с катастрофической стремительностью.

Не раз Кирком овладевало желание убить Спока быстро, милосердно, чтобы тому не пришлось выносить очередной день беспощадных пыток.

Выражение лица Спока стало чересчур знакомым: вулканец закатил глаза, а затем вновь рывком вернулся в реальность, провалив очередную попытку отыскать укрытие в некоем темном уголке своего разума, куда можно временно сбежать от того, что творили с его телом. Спок пытался снова и снова, его веки дергались, и Кирк ненавидел себя за то, что возвращает его к реальности.

— Спок, — Кирк склонился над вулканцем и попробовал снова: — Спок, очнитесь.

Спок мотнул головой в одну сторону, затем в другую, и лишь после сфокусировался на Кирке. Он казался уставшим и дезориентированным, брови хмуро сошлись над переносицей.

— Т'хай'ла! — истошный шепот, полный тоски и надежды, сорвался с потрескавшихся кровоточащих губ Спока.

Это едва не сломало Кирка.

— Очнитесь, — повторил он, уповая на то, что присутствующие не уловили едва заметную дрожь в его голосе. — Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, и я рассчитываю, что в этот раз вы окажетесь достаточно благоразумен, чтобы на них ответить.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Гаворака и безмолвно проклинал его. Он знал, что остальные увидят запись допроса, но это казалось чем-то далеким и безличным. Непосредственное присутствие в комнате человека, который испытывал столько удовольствия, пытая Спока, чьи жестокие слова и еще более жестокие действия помогли сломать тело и дух Спока, было почти невыносимым.

Зрение Спока, похоже, слегка прояснилось, а растерянность пропала. В глазах отразилось понимание того, где он находится и что с ним делают.

— Командование Звездного флота начинает терять терпение, Спок, но еще не все кончено, — произнес Кирк, убедившись, что завладел вниманием вулканца. — Просто скажите, что вы знаете о Сареке.

— Нет, — отозвался Спок.

Кирк услышал, как нетерпеливо заерзал Гаворак, но проигнорировал его, не спуская взгляда со Спока.

— Почему вы жертвуете всем, чтобы защитить его? Почему вас заботит его благополучие, тогда как он плевать хотел на то, что случится с вами?

Кирк уперся рукой в стол, тяжело наваливаясь на него, подкошенный очевидным замешательством на лице Спока. Казалось, Спок почти готов подчиниться Кирку и вовсе не из страха перед пытками. Даже сейчас, когда Кирк внес свой вклад в текущее плачевное состояние его тела, первым порывом Спока было дать Кирку то, что он хочет.

Впрочем, к Споку вскоре вернулась ясность ума, и он покачал головой.

— Я ничего вам не скажу. Неважно, что вы со мной сделаете. Я не предам семью.

Несмотря на то, что голос Спока был слаб, ему удалось вложить в него всю силу своей убежденности, и Кирк уже видел, как тот внутренне готовится к очередному раунду пыток.

Гаворак шумно прочистил горло и нетерпеливо скрестил на груди руки. Кирк понял, что больше не может оттягивать неизбежное. Был его черед допрашивать Спока, и он не мог рисковать вызвать подозрения, продолжая задавать Споку вопросы, когда было совершенно очевидно, что содействовать тот не намерен.

Кирк перевел взгляд на руки Спока, вспоминая, как эти пальцы ласкали его, дарили ему удовольствие и соединяли их разумы. За последние два года прикосновения Спока стали для него единственным источником радости.

Он не мог сделать этого. Не мог больше причинять ему боль. Он прикинул, удастся ли обмануть Гаворака, притвориться больным и уйти.

Вряд ли.

Кирк вцепился в дубинку так крепко, что свело пальцы. Очень хотелось зашвырнуть ее через всю комнату, а лучше просто развернуться и выбить все дерьмо из Гаворака. Но что это ему даст? Как это поможет Споку?

Гаворак принялся расхаживать по периметру помещения, не сводя с Кирка взгляда. Спок дернул ногой, и это слабое движение отвлекло внимание Кирка от Гаворака. Несмотря на то, что лицо и тело Спока оставались безвольными, глаза его наполнись огнем, и он впился в Кирка взглядом. Кирк заметил, что губы его зашевелились, и склонился ближе.

— Сделай это, — сказал Спок так тихо, что Кирк едва расслышал его. — Ты должен…

Голос Спока потонул в судорожном выдохе, но отчаяние в его глазах было более чем красноречивым. Спок сдался, он принял факт, что живым ему не выбраться, и не желал тащить Крика за собой на дно.

Империя не должна знать, что значит для него Спок, что значат они друг для друга, иначе под подозрение попадет и он тоже. Кирк понимал это, понимал, что больше всего на свете Спок желает сохранить ему жизнь. Но силы Кирка стремительно иссякали, сердце рвалось в клочья. Спок продолжал смотреть на него, умоляя, и наконец Кирк сделал шаг назад.

Он не стал трогать руки Спока и вместо этого направился к заднему краю стола. Гаворак расположился у стены, бдительно наблюдая. На миг Кирк заглянул Споку в глаза и увидел, что тот безмолвно его подбадривает.

Он сжал зубы и занес дубинку.

Картинка перед глазами начала расплываться, когда он с яростным воплем обрушил ее вниз.

_Год и пять месяцев назад_

Кирк вышагивал по направлению к своей каюте — грудь навыкат, руки беспечно болтаются вдоль туловища.

Тем не менее, его нарочитая самоуверенность была хрупкой, и он был рад, что никого не повстречал в коридорах.

Сегодняшняя ночь была сущей катастрофой.

«Энтерпрайз» подобрала маркизу Аннан Ранкенн с Хаксельты, чтобы сопроводить ее к Земле для обсуждения возможности заключения торгового соглашения. Хаксельта была пограничной областью, располагающей продвинутыми технологиями в производстве оружия и богатыми природными ресурсами, и Империя вполне объяснимо жаждала наложить на ее руки.

К сожалению, покорить обитавшую там расу представлялось довольно нелегкой задачей, что вынуждало Империю прибегнуть к дипломатии.

Аннан Ранкенн была красивой женщиной с желто-золотистой кожей и сильным чувственным телом, поэтому Крик не должен был испытать никаких затруднений, выполняя приказ командования Звездного флота сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы обеспечить маркизе радушный прием. Год назад проблемы бы не возникло.  
Но сейчас… сейчас у Кирка был Спок.

Он мог лишь надеяться, что Спок уже спит, и ему удастся избежать разговора. Несмотря на то, что они не заключали никакого формального соглашения касательно их отношений, он был уверен, что Спок не обрадуется тому, что произошло между Кирком и маркизой. Спок мог сколько угодно симулировать безразличие, но Кирк знал, что он страстный собственник, способный на необычайную жестокость, когда считал ее оправданной.

Кирк не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Спока, когда Аннан Ранкенн избавила их обоих от одежды и толкнула его на свою постель.

Ее руки огладили его кожу, и вместо возбуждения он ощутил отвращение. Кирк попытался заставить свое тело отвечать на ласки женщины, он закрыл глаза и вообразил тонкий аромат Спока и его глубокий голос, эхом отдающийся в его теле. Поначалу это немного помогло.

Но стоило ей обхватить его бедра ногами и направить его внутрь себя, выдыхая в его ухо иноязычные проклятия, как старательно поддерживаемая иллюзия рассыпалась, и эрекция быстро ослабела.

Сопровождаемый хмурым разочарованным взглядом Ранкенн, Кирк покинул ее комнату, варясь в собственном бессилии и унижении.

Он несколько минут проторчал напротив двери в собственную каюту, пытаясь привести нервы в порядок. Он знал, что, скорее всего, Спок давно спит — Кирк сказал ему, что будет занят капитанскими обязанностями, а сам Спок планировал подняться пораньше, чтобы проверить, как продвигаются его личные проекты, — и тем не менее медлил.

Он открыл дверь, сделал глубокий вдох и вошел в помещение.

Спок не спал.

Кирк резко затормозил, замечая Спока за своим рабочим столом, но быстро взял себя в руки и направился к кровати, потягиваясь и улыбаясь через плечо.

— Я думал, ты уже лег, — бросил он.

— Я нашел себе занятие, чтобы не заснуть до твоего прихода. Я решил, что мы могли бы провести какое-то время вместе, — Спок выключил компьютерный терминал и поднялся. Если бы Кирк не знал его лучше, он решил бы, что Спок нервничает.

— Ты прав, в последнее время мы оба слишком заняты, — Кирк отвернулся от Спока, принимаясь развязывать пояс. — Вообще-то, я жутко устал. Думаю, я лягу спать.

— Джеймс, — Кирк едва не подскочил, услышав над ухом глубокий шепот. — Позволь мне.

Руки Спока обхватили его талию и занялись поясом, но миг спустя Спок напрягся за его спиной.

Кирк почувствовал на шее дыхание вулканца, а затем ощутил резкий вдох и понял, что попался. Спок медленно развернул Кирка к себе и заглянул ему в глаза. Выражение его лица было неистовым, взбешенным.

— Джеймс?

Вопросительные нотки в его голосе пробили дыру в старательно возведенной эмоциональной броне Кирка. Голос Спока был полон надежды, желания, чтобы Кирк каким-то образом сумел оправдаться.

— Спок, это пустяки. Я просто…

— Что ты наделал? — Спок выглядел побежденным.

Его руки соскользнули с талии Кирка, и тот немедленно почувствовал себя потерянным, пустым. Он повернулся, желая взять Спока за руку и притянуть назад, но тот отшатнулся. С каждой секундой взгляд его становился все прохладнее. Кирк почувствовал, что Спок ускользает от него не только в физическом смысле, и от этого ощущения хотелось крушить все вокруг.

— Спок, подожди.

Спок продолжил пятиться, медленно прокладывая себе путь к двери.

Охваченный отчаянием и гневом, Кирк разразился тирадой в свою защиту:

— Какого хрена ты ожидал? Я предан Империи, я сделал бы это снова, если бы мне велели!

Спок остановился, и что-то переменилось в его взгляде.

— Ты пришел ко мне с запахом другой на теле…

— Спок, не надо…

— Ты шлюха, — выплюнул Спок, сочась ядом.

— Знаешь, что? Пошел ты, — рявкнул Кирк. Что-то внутри него грозило вот-вот сломаться. — Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой. Выметайся.

— Ты… — Спок бросился на него, и Кирк едва не навернулся, пытаясь от него ускользнуть. Спок поймал его, одной рукой скомкав рубашку, другой вцепившись в волосы, и впечатал в стену.

Пока Кирк пытался восстановить дыхание, он не успел должным образом среагировать на принявшегося срывать с него одежду вулканца. Ткань трещала в руках Спока, болезненно врезаясь в кожу Кирка, а затем лоскутами летя на пол. Спок повалил Кирка на землю, чтобы стянуть ботинки, и Кирк неожиданно оказался совершенно нагим, бьющимся под безжалостным захватом Спока.

— Не трогай меня! — проорал он, пытаясь выбраться из-под Спока.

На миг он решил, что Спок возьмет его прямо здесь, на полу, но затем что-то дернуло его вверх с такой силой, что ноги оторвались от земли. Он снова оказался прижат к стене, голову отдернули назад, и ухо обдало дыхание Спока.

Спок наступил тяжелыми ботинками на его ступни, отдавливая пальцы, и все тело вулканца вжалось в него так плотно, что каждый вдох давался с огромным трудом. Спок пропустил руку вниз, ухватил гениталии Кирка и сжал, пока тот не закричал.

— Шлюха, — прошипел он в ухо Кирку. Когда он отстранился, взгляд его был диким, полным боли. Он еще раз грубо сжал Кирка, затем склонился над ним, впиваясь зубами в его шею.

— Нет! — Кирк вонзил ногти в грудь Спока, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

Спок проигнорировал его, опуская руку, чтобы расстегнуть собственные штаны, и Кирка начало потряхивать, сердце забилось с удвоенной частотой. Это был не его Спок. Это было нечто иное, нечто лишенное разума, животное. Он вновь попытался вырваться из стальной хватки Спока и потерпел неудачу.

— Спок, нет! — взмолился он. Понимая, что ничего не может поделать, он обмяк, отдаваясь тому наказанию, что уготовил для него Спок.

Это он довел их до такого… Кирка охватили угрызения совести, топя в себе бессильный гнев.

Неожиданно Спок отстранился, и Кирк рухнул бы на колени, если бы рука Спока по-прежнему не сжимала его за волосы. Кирк едва успел восстановить равновесие, как его потащили в ванную.

Спок толкнул его в душевую кабинку, и до Кирка донеслась быстрая череда звуковых сигналов, возвещающих о том, что Спок отрегулировал программу. Секунду спустя на него обрушился поток холодной воды, вырывая из груди удивленный вопль. Кирк попытался увернуться от струи, но Спок поймал его и удержал на месте, свободной рукой потянувшись к дозатору с мылом.

Взбив густую пену, Спок принялся натирать кожу Кирка мыльными ладонями.

— Спок, пожалуйста. Мне холодно, — проговорил Кирк, заметно подрагивая.

Спок не обратил внимания на просьбу. Взгляд его по-прежнему был далеким и жестким. Он продолжил скрести каждый дюйм тела Кирка, не замечая мыльных всплесков, подмочивших рукава его формы, и Кирк умолк. К тому времени, как Спок отпустил его и отключил поток воды, зубы Кирка громко стучали.

Он охнул, когда Спок выдернул его из кабинки и сжал в объятиях, властно впиваясь пальцами в спину и плечи Кирка. Спок уткнулся носом в его шею, медленно исследуя губами мокрую кожу, и дыхание его стало прерывистым, неровным. Кирк еще не пришел в себя до конца, но невольно потянулся и успокаивающе погладил Спока по спине, желая утихомирить скрутившую тело Спока боль, виновником которой был сам Кирк.

— Если тебе недостаточно моих ухаживаний, нам следует прекратить отношения, — спокойно проговорил ему в шею Спок. Но Кирка не отпустил, даже когда тот потрепал его по плечу и попытался отстраниться.

— Спок, — протянул Кирк, пропуская в тон столько недовольства, сколько позволяло чувство вины. — Спок, я замерз.

Тело его тряслось с таким неистовством, что ныли все мышцы, и он облегченно выдохнул, когда Спок отпустил его и потащил обратно в комнату. Все еще опасаясь усугубить ситуацию, выказав сопротивление, Кирк позволил Споку толкнуть себя на кровать и терпеливо дождался, пока тот стянет с себя одежду и присоединится к нему.

Спок расположился на нем сверху, не заботясь о тяжести собственного тела, и буквально вдавил Кирка в кровать.

— Во мне сидит желание поступить так, как поступали мои предки. Я хочу взять тебя, сделать тебя своим, — сказал Спок. Голос его по-прежнему казался слишком безличным, слишком прохладным, но по слабому трепету пальцев, которые перебирали его волосы, Кирк знал, что внутри Спок далеко не холоден. — Ты позволишь мне… — Спок умолк, вжимая бедра в Кирка.

Кирк не знал, что делать. В настоящий момент он не хотел ни в чем отказывать Споку, желая каким-то образом исцелить нанесенную рану. Но ему не нравилась мысль о сексуальном подчинении Споку после столь грубого рукоприкладства с его стороны. Застарелые воспоминания грозили всплыть на поверхность его разума, терзая сценами предательства и жестокого насилия. Кирк облизнул губы и повернул голову, чтобы щека Спока больше не прижималась к его собственной.

В нем начала зарождаться паника.

Спок приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на Кирка. Глаза его наполнились жаром, и, казалось, он пришел к какому-то решению.

— Скажи, что ты принадлежишь мне, — велел он.

— Ты сам это знаешь, — когда Кирк чувствовал себя открытым и незащищенным, первой его реакцией всегда был гнев, и враждебность его тона шла в разрез с природой ответа.

Впрочем, Спока, похоже, это удовлетворило: он просунул между ними руку и погладил член Кирка. Поначалу Кирк пытался подавить желание, все еще сердясь на Спока за то, что тот заставил его почувствовать себя настолько беззащитным, но руки Спока были столь умелы, а рот жаден. Каждый нежный страстный поцелуй в шею чуть больше подтачивал решимость Кирка, и к тому времени, как Спок переместился ниже и принялся вылизывать и покусывать его соски, Кирк совершенно потерялся в удовольствии.

Кровь прилила к паху, и Кирк невольно изогнул спину, подставляясь собственническим поцелуям Спока, пока тот прокладывал дорожку вдоль живота, делая паузу, чтобы запустить язык в пупок. Затем Спок резко перевернул Кирка на живот, игнорируя слабые протесты, и принялся за его спину. Эти нежные прикосновения пугали Кирка почти так же, как былая ярость.

Кирк заерзал, когда Спок переместился ниже, трепетно обхватывая ладонями его бедра и покусывая округлые ягодицы.

— Спок, — вышло низко и без интонации, но Спок услышал вопрос.

— Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — проговорил он. «Чтобы тебе не захотелось искать удовольствие где-то еще», — осталось невысказанным.

Спок приподнял бедра Кирка, и тот подавил желание вырваться из его хватки. Но когда Спок отпустил его, он удержал позицию. Спок помассировал задницу Кирка, поочередно покусывая и целуя каждую ягодицу.

— Спок, тебе не обязательно… Ох, блядь!

Спок развел его ягодицы и языком прочертил между ними горячую длинную линию. Кирк дернулся, но твердая рука удержала его на месте, и вулканец принялся лизать и посасывать чувствительное отверстие. Кирк беспомощно застонал, когда Спок протолкнул язык внутрь, а затем извлек, резко выгнув кверху. Он выругался, когда Спок повторил движение, в этот раз толкаясь чуть глубже.

Язык скользнул по сморщено коже, а затем пальцы Спока развели ягодицы еще шире, полностью раскрывая Кирка. Тот вжал лицо в подушку. Прохладный воздух коснулся влажной разгоряченной кожи, а затем сменился теплым ровным дыханием.

Когда в него погрузился язык Спока, с приоткрытых губ Кирка сорвался звук, очень похожий на всхлип. Спок принялся втрахивать язык в Кирка, посылая по всему телу рябь ленивого удовольствия. Когда он загнал язык глубже и изогнул его внутри, Кирк не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не податься назад, навстречу этому жадному рту. Кирк стонал, комкая руками простыни, а Спок мурлыкал в него, создавая слабые вибрации, заставляющие Кирка желать большего.

— Боже, Спок! Просто… — прохрипел он.

Спок слегка отстранился, чтобы спросить:

— Да, Джеймс?

— Трахни меня! Пожалуйста, прямо сейчас!

Кирк повернул голову в сторону, тяжело дыша и сгорая от желания заполучить в себя Спока. Руки на его заднице переместились, скользнув к пояснице и мягко массируя напряженные мускулы.

— Нет, — дыхание Спока обдавало задницу Кирка короткими горячими порывами.

Кирк застонал — в этот раз не от удовольствия. Сбитый с толку, он разочарованно уткнулся в матрас. Миг спустя он почувствовал, что Спок тянется через него к тому месту, где они держали смазку, и сделал попытку приподняться.

Сильные руки Спока поймали его и развернули на спину, снова укладывая на кровать.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кирк. Он был рад, что удалось придать голосу нотки любопытства, чтобы замаскировать беспокойство.

Спок открыл бутылочку и выдавил на ладонь немного смазки, затем мягко обхватил член Кирка. Прикосновение было дразнящим, недостаточным. Пальцы Спока чуть изогнулись вокруг ствола и отпустили. Кирк едва успел сообразить, что происходит, когда Спок оседлал его бедра, приподнялся и насадился на его член.

Окрасивший щеки Спока зеленый румянец и широко распахнутые глаза были почти столь же хороши, как влажная теснота, обхватившая член Кирка.

Кирк должен был догадаться, что Спок найдет способ обойти деликатный настрой своего любовника. На пару секунд Спок застыл, тяжело дыша, а когда начал двигаться, то брал, отдавая, утверждал свое право на тело Кирка, предлагая свое собственное.

Кирк не знал, сколько сможет продержаться в столь возбужденном состоянии, поэтому был благодарен, что Спок перехватил инициативу, в страстном исступлении насаживая себя на его член. Он двигался резко, отрывисто, скользил вверх и с силой обрушивался вниз, скребя пальцами грудь и плечи Кирка. Спок запрокинул голову назад, и Кирк был захвачен видом своего партнера, совершенно потерявшегося в удовольствии.

Спок принялся двигаться еще ожесточеннее, и Кирк изгибался, толкаясь вверх, насколько позволяла поза. Первый стон, казалось, насквозь прошил грудь Спока, оглашая комнату безумным полузадушенным звуком, но вскоре Спок уже задыхался, выдавая хриплую мантру при каждом жестком толчке.

Руки Спока дрогнули, и его член, налившийся зеленым и раскачивающийся между их телами, дернулся и излился спермой. Спок всхлипнул и повалился на Кирка, укладывая голову на его мускулистое плечо.

Кирк ухватил стройные бедра Спока и толкнулся в сжимающееся отверстие, ощущая, что уже близок. Он кончил в несколько толчков, содрогаясь и всем телом выгибаясь вверх, к Споку.

Не в силах долго выдерживать вес вулканца, Кирк аккуратно переместил его в сторону. Спок с готовностью подчинился, но закинул на Кирка руку и ногу. Они пролежали так некоторое время, позволив последним остаткам пьянящего удовольствия раствориться, оставляя после себя спокойствие и сытость.

Когда дыхание Спока наконец выровнялось, он принялся водить рукой по вспотевшей коже Кирка. Длинные пальцы прокладывали дорогу вниз по груди Кирка и вновь возвращались к плечам, ласково поглаживая.

— Ты мог отказать ей, — сказал Спок, нарушая безмятежную тишину.

Пойманный врасплох, Кирк не сразу сообразил, о чем толкует Спок, а затем напрягся, ощущая возвращающийся гнев.

— Нет, не мог. Какое оправдание я должен был выдумать? Как бы я это объяснил? — возмутился он. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что заявление: «Прости, у меня, гм… серьезные отношения с моим старшим помощником» аукнулось бы нам обоим.

Спок не ответил, но продолжил мягко ласкать Кирка кончиками пальцев, медленно исследуя его кожу.

Кирк немного расслабился и повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть Споку в глаза, подернутые пеленой глубокой задумчивости.

— Никто не должен о нас знать. Если это дойдет до руководства, они наверняка распихают нас по разным кораблям. А если прознает команда, они, скорее всего, используют это против нас. Они причинят боль тебе, чтобы навредить мне. Ты мое слабое место, Спок.

— В самом деле? — с искренним любопытством спросил Спок.

— В самом деле.

Лежащий вплотную к нему Спок заметно расслабился, и Кирк вздохнул. Он обхватил его за талию и представил, каково бы это было, если бы им не приходилось скрывать свои отношения. Мысль о том, чтобы открыто проявлять о ком-то заботу, казалась совершенно чуждой. Он думал, каково бы было проводить вместе со Споком увольнительные, прогуливаться с ним по песчаным пляжам и без стыда, без страха ходить по шумным инопланетным мегаполисам, в которых они останавливались.

Конечно, в реальности все это невозможно. У них был долг, и он исключал какие-либо настоящие отношения и проявление истинных эмоций.

— Каждый из нас должен нести свою службу во благо Империи, — вслух заключил Кирк.

— К чертям Империю, — прорычал Спок.

Вздрогнув, Кирк повернулся к нему.

— Спок! Не говори так.

Тот факт, что Спок снизошел до земного богохульства, настораживал сам по себе, но если бы кто-то прознал о его изменнических настроениях, его раздавили бы словно букашку под каблуком Империи. А этого Кирк не мог вынести. Спок испустил тихий глубокий вздох.

— Пообещай, что никогда не поддашься этим чувствам и не наделаешь глупостей.

— Джеймс, — тон Спока был почти сердитым.

— Я серьезно. Обещай, что не станешь подвергать свою жизнь опасности, — сказал Кирк. Спок промолчал. Кирк тряхнул его и добавил: — Поклянись самым дорогим, что у тебя есть во вселенной.

— Так и быть, — отозвался Спок. — Клянусь… нашими узами.

Кирк вновь улегся на спину, ругая себя за то, что ведет себя как сентиментальный кретин. Между ними протянулся хрупкий мостик, бывший лишь шатким началом того, что когда-нибудь могло перерасти в полноценную вулканскую связь. И хотя Кирк отвергал идею быть привязанным к Споку на всю жизнь, втайне он наслаждался теми узами, что они имели.

Говоря откровенно, с течением времени он дорожил ими все больше. Это было нечто укромное и основательное, ревностно охраняемое. Нечто принадлежащее лишь ему и Споку. И он не желал, чтобы кто-то это разрушил.

Им еще предстояло обсудить собственнические порывы Спока, но в настоящий момент Кирку хотелось лишь мирно полежать в объятьях своего любовника.


	4. Chapter 4

_Казнь_

Кирк вырубил терминал и откинулся на спинку стула. На миг ему показалось, что система контроля окружающей среды дала сбой, потому что внезапно стало очень холодно, по коже поползли мурашки, а тело бросило в дрожь.

Он знал, что все к этому идет. Он сказал себе, что ничего не чувствует, и медленно поднялся, расправляя плечи. Гаворак тоже получил их приказ. В эту минуту его помощник, должно быть, с удвоенным энтузиазмом маршировал на свою смену на мостике.

Кирку казалось, что его ноги отлиты из свинца.

Вопреки собственной решимости принять ситуацию бесстрастно, он обнаружил в себе желание кинуться в бой, сопротивляться неминуемому.

Спок должен умереть, и он, Кирк, станет его убийцей.

Разум принялся выискивать лазейки, запасные пути, но он знал, что ничего не может поделать. Не было смысла откладывать неизбежное. Он понимал, что Гаворак полон подозрений и, скорее всего, его люди держат Спока под постоянным наблюдением, поэтому, когда ноги принесли его в медотсек, он не зашел в комнату для допросов.

Кирк остановился у кабинета Маккоя и заглянул внутрь. У доктора ушла пара минут на то, чтобы его заметить, и он подскочил с места, ударяясь коленом о стол.

— Проклятье! — выругался он, потирая ушибленную ногу. — И давно вы там стоите?

Кирк не ответил, но вошел внутрь, замирая у пустого кресла напротив стола Маккоя. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть доктору в глаза, поэтому шарил взглядом по офису, цепляясь за каждую деталь, будто никогда не был здесь прежде. Он переключил внимание на коллекцию древних медицинских инструментов и остановился на мерцающем лезвии скальпеля.

— Капитан? Могу я чем-то помочь? — устало поинтересовался Маккой. Он начал было огибать стол, как только Кирк вошел в помещение, но затем, похоже, решил выдержать дистанцию.

Кирк сглотнул и повернулся к Маккою. Несмотря на очевидное напряжение, Маккой выгнул бровь, реагируя на выражение лица своего капитана. Это напомнило Кирку о Споке. Колоссальным усилием воли он подавил скрутившее живот тошнотворное чувство и выпрямился.

— Поскольку никакой информации добиться не удалось, и руководство желает сделать из этого случая показательный пример, мне приказано казнить бывшего старшего офицера «Энтерпрайза» любым выбранным мною способом. Мне потребуется ваше присутствие во время казни.

— Хорошо, — Маккой скрестил на груди руки и смерил Кирка оценивающим взглядом. 

— Надеюсь, вы не станете с этим затягивать, через семнадцать часов у нас увольнительная на Ригли. У меня есть дела поинтереснее, чем наблюдать, как вы медленно убиваете своего старшего помощника.

— Во-первых, он уже не старший помощник. Во-вторых, это не убийство. Это казнь за преступления против Империи.

— Преступления! — фыркнул Маккой, кривя губы в усмешке. — Он ничего не сделал. Держу пари, он и не знает ни черта. Его, верно, и пытали-то зря.

— Он знает, — пробормотал Кирк, хотя Маккой, похоже, этого не услышал.

— Сколько раз этот полоумный ублюдок спасал вам жизнь? Вам повезло иметь Старшего, который не стремился вас подсидеть. Любой другой позволил бы вам умереть, а, может, и сам бы ткнул ножом в ребра. У вас есть по-настоящему преданный товарищ, а вы выбрасываете его как…

— Какой у меня выбор?! — взревел Кирк, выпуская на поверхность все эмоции, что так отчаянно пытался потопить. Оглушенный пульсирующей в ушах кровью, он повалился на ближайший стул.

— Вы не хочите этого делать, — изумленно констатировал Маккой. — Вы двое…

Кирк был слишком подавлен, чтобы оценить ошеломленный взгляд на лице доктора. Он подался вперед, роняя голову на ладони. Он услышал шаги Маккоя, затем звук закрывающейся двери. Миг спустя Маккой активировал запирающий механизм.

— Боже мой, — сдавленно выдал он.

Повисло долгое молчание, а когда Кирк поднял голову, сжимая кулаки на коленях, Маккой сидел на краю стола, наблюдая за ним с неожиданной печалью во взгляде. Он слышал толки, что в Маккое есть мягкая жилка, но никогда прежде не видел этого лично.

— Вы можете хоть что-то сделать? — наконец спросил Маккой.

— Нет. Гаворак жаждет крови. Я вижу, он только и ждет, чтобы я оступился, — отозвался Кирк, уныло качая головой. — Нас со Споком обоих пустят в расход.

Маккой казался задумчивым. Он поднялся и подошел к отсеку, где держал алкоголь.

— Вам нужно выпить.

Кирк с тяжелым вздохом отклонился на спинку стула.

— Да. Мне нужно…

Но голос подвел его, и он замолк, уставившись пред собой невидящим взглядом. Когда Маккой впихнул в его ладонь стеклянный стакан, он машинально сделал глоток, но вкуса не почувствовал. Он снова и снова мысленно возвращался к тому, что предстоит сделать.

***

Маккой заглянул в капитанскую каюту вскоре после утренней сирены. Впустив мужчину внутрь, Кирк поплелся в ванную, проводя распухшим языком по покрытым неприятной пленкой зубам. Облегчившись и почистив зубы, он вернулся в комнату, найдя там Маккоя с гипошприцом наготове.

— От похмелья, — пояснил тот, прежде чем воткнуть штуковину в шею Кирка.

Раздалось негромкое шипение, и Кирк благодарно застонал.

— Коммандер Гаворак кружит вокруг моего лазарета, как стервятник, — сказал Маккой, проходя в рабочую зону и облокачиваясь о стол. — Если будете тянуть слишком долго, он может решить взять дело в свои руки.

— Он знает, что к… казнь назначена на 7:00, — ответил Кирк, роясь в шкафу в поисках чистой униформы.

Маккой отвел глаза, когда Кирк разоблачился и принялся натягивать форму. Сложив руки на груди, доктор заметил:

— Хотите сказать, вы действительно верите, что он не способен сорваться и наделать глупостей?

Кирк натянул штаны и занялся ботинками, попутно рассуждая:

— Он не осмелится. Знает, что я запру его в четырех стенах до второго пришествия, если он пренебрежет таким важным приказом, — Кирк поднялся и извлек свой золотой пояс. — Это мое право как капитана и моя непосредственная обязанность. Он это знает.

Маккой неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Давайте уже покончим с этим, — сказал Кирк, глядя мимо Маккоя на дверь и завязывая пояс вокруг туловища.

— Капитан, — начал было Маккой. — Джеймс…

— Не зовите меня так.

Так звал его Спок.

— Капитан, — Маккой так и не сумел озвучить то, что намеревался сказать, пробубнив нечто неопределенное себе под нос — настолько тихо, что Кирк не сумел разобрать слов.  
Может быть, в другой жизни, в куда более благополучной вселенной они могли бы стать друзьями. Но в этой жизни Кирк направлялся на казнь своего любовника, и в его сердце не было места для нежных чувств.

— Идемте, — отрезал Кирк. Он промаршировал наружу, и Маккой вышел следом. Кирк был рад, что доктор больше не предпринимал попыток утешить его.

Они добрались до медотсека за тридцать минут до назначенной экзекуции. Кирк еще позволял теплиться надежде, что ему не придется проделывать все в присутствии Гаворака. Но Гаворак уже ждал у комнаты для допросов. Он топтался у самой двери с той самой самодовольной улыбкой лице, которую Кирк успел возненавидеть.

— Капитан, — Гаворак отсалютовал Кирку, но лукавый прищур на хищном лице выдавал его с головой. О капитане он был невысокого мнения.

На миг Кирк замер напротив Гаворака, сжимая ладонь на рукоятке кинжала, и представил, как перерезает ему глотку. Он вообразил, как запускает руки во внутренности ублюдка и выдирает их наружу, медленно наказывая того за каждую минуту, что он провел, пытая Спока.

Маккой, судя по всему, почувствовал перемену в Кирке, потому что хлопнул того по плечу и набрал код замка, открывая дверь.

— Чего мы все здесь встали? — протянул он, проходя в комнату.

Гаворак последовал за ним, напрягаясь всем телом, словно ожидая атаки со спины. Кирк вошел последним, немедленно устремляя взор на пристегнутую к столу неподвижную фигуру. Он подался вперед, как всегда влекомый видом Спока.

Вулканец был в сознании, он дышал тяжело и влажно, и при виде его растрепанных волос и мягких губ что-то оборвалось внутри Кирка. Спок выглядел изможденным и потрепанным, хотя было очевидно, что Маккой заходил его проведать, так как большая часть внешних повреждений была исцелена.

До Кирка постепенно дошло, что Гаворак что-то обстоятельно излагает, и он переключил внимание со Спока на нового старшего помощника.

— …и то, как он реагировал на электрический ток…

— Нет, — сказал Кирк, как только сообразил, что Гаворак будничным тоном перечисляет наиболее болезненные способы казнить Спока.

Гаворак широко улыбнулся Споку, и Кирк понял, что делал он это не только потому, что надеялся повлиять на решение Кирка, но и чтобы внушить Споку, что конец близок.

— Нет. Мы не будем с этим затягивать. У меня есть дела поважнее, я не намерен сидеть здесь и дожидаться, пока он умрет, — Кирк подошел к Споку и вынул кинжал.

Он чувствовал, что Маккой наблюдает за ним, и ясно слышал недовольное бурчание Гаворака. Проигнорировав обоих, он придвинулся к Споку чуть ближе — достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность коснуться. Он размышлял, дойдет ли когда-нибудь запись этой казни до Сарека, как того желало командование, и что подумает отец Спока, если все же увидит ее. Он не сомневался, что руководство ожидало от него некой эффектной кровавой экзекуции, но ему было все равно. Он этого не позволит.

— С'Чн T'Гай Спок, ты виновен в сговоре против Империи и за это приговариваешься к смерти, — для него была заготовлена целая речь, но он не находил в себе сил зачитать ее полностью, поэтому перешел сразу к концовке. — Хочешь ли ты что-нибудь сказать, прежде чем приговор будет приведен в действие?

Как и ожидал Кирк, Спок промолчал, но он устремил свой взгляд на капитана. Кирк не мог смотреть ему в глаза, не мог выносить его понимающего, побежденного вида. Он перевел взгляд на грудь Спока.

Кирк сосредоточился на небольшом бледном рубце на боку вулканца. Он крепче перехватил кинжал и хмуро уставился на Спока. Он чувствовал, что его лицо корчится в уродливой гримасе, отражая всплывающую на поверхность боль. Картинка перед глазами начала расплываться, и он быстро сморгнул, стараясь сфокусироваться на шраме, который выдавал расположение сердца Спока.

Нельзя позволять себе думать. Нельзя больше заглядывать Споку в глаза и находить в них все ту же любовь. Спок отрекся от всего этого, когда нарушил данное Кирку обещание.

— Ты… гребаный предатель! — сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Кирк, занося кинжал.  
Пришла пора покончить с этим.

— Я вас прощаю, — прошептал Спок. Сердце Кирка билось так громко, что он едва расслышал фразу.

Он сосредоточился на шраме, позволяя тому стать своим маяком.

С душераздирающим воплем Кирк вогнал нож в грудь Спока. Боль, пусть и не его собственная, взметнулась внутри его головы. Спок дернулся всем телом и замер, карие глаза удивленно расширились, стремительно тускнея.

— Полегчало? — спросил Гаворак.

Кирк сообразил, что мужчина принял болезненный вой за гневный, хищный клич. Он знал, что Гаворак не сводит с него глаз, ожидая ответа, но не мог оторвать взгляд от лежащего перед ним тела.

— Да… — слова застряли у Кирка в глотке. — Да, так гораздо легче.

Гаворак усмехнулся, и Кирк ощутил растущую внутри зияющую пустоту. Глаза Спока по-прежнему направляли на него свой невидящий взгляд. Хотелось протянуть руку и закрыть их, но вместо этого он извлек кинжал и сделал шаг назад.

— Доктор, — голос Кирка слегка дрогнул, но он быстро взял себя под контроль, отгоняя прочь формирующуюся в голове тошнотворную мигрень. — Проверьте его.

Маккой выступил вперед, бдительно поглядывая на Кирка. Оказавшись у стола, первым делом он прижал пальцы к шее Спока, определяя наличие пульса, и лишь затем воспользовался ручным сканером.

Пару секунд спустя он угрюмо отошел от тела.

— Он мертв, капитан.

— Хорошо. Значит, дело сделано, — кивнул Кирк, поворачиваясь к Гавораку. — А у тебя разве нет других обязанностей?

— Так точно, — Гаворак сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Кирк знал, что тот был не на смене, но Гаворак не посмел бы перечить Кирку. Бросив короткое: «капитан», тот побрел прочь из комнаты.

Кирк видел, что Маккой хочет поговорить с ним, но не мог больше удерживать на лице безразличное выражение. Он быстро кивнул доктору и вышел. На миг яркое освещение медотсека выбило его из равновесия. Он зашагал по коридору, ощущая странную дезориентацию в пространстве, словно пол начал крениться набок, но Кирк продолжал путь, перебарывая желание опереться о стену для надежности.

В голове колотилась кровь, во рту пересохло. Кирк ощущал себя пустым, как будто от него не осталось ничего кроме саднящей оболочки.

Нужно было срочно добраться до своей каюты. Он не мог появиться на мостике в таком состоянии.

Он шел вперед. Перед глазами все расплылось, затем прояснилось, и он обнаружил, что оказался у своих комнат. Отворив дверь, он спокойно вошел внутрь, но как только из-за спины донесся звук защелкнувшегося замка, его повело вперед, и он ухватился за край стола, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Он медленно обогнул предмет мебели и повалился в кресло, утыкаясь лбом в прохладную столешницу.

Он просидел так какое-то время, затем осторожно выпрямился и активировал компьютерный терминал. Связь с лазаретом осуществилась практически мгновенно, и на мониторе появилось лицо Маккоя.

— Выглядите отвратительно, — сказал он.

Кирк пропустил мимо ушей это, бесспорно, меткое наблюдение, тяжело навалился на стол и осторожно поднялся на ноги.

— Доктор, вы идете в увольнительную на планету? — спросил он.

— Да, сэр. Готов отправиться на поверхность, как только мы выйдем на орбиту, — отозвался Маккой.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — Кирк сглотнул и отшатнулся от стола, успевая ухватиться за спинку стула, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — Желаю хорошо провести время, доктор.

Судя по всему, Маккой хотел сказать что-то еще, но Кирк оборвал связь и отошел от стола, чувствуя, как желудок сжимается от рвотных позывов.

Ему не удалось добраться до ванной вовремя, и он согнулся у стены, выворачивая на пол содержимое желудка. Он плевался и стонал, прикрыв глаза и вдыхая через рот, чтобы не чувствовать запаха. Комната продолжала вращаться перед глазами, и он сделал шаг назад, отодвигаясь от лужи рвоты и по-прежнему цепляясь за стену для устойчивости.

Наконец, поддавшись завывающей в голове боли, он сполз на пол.

Он капитан космического корабля, закаленный офицер Звездного флота, он не станет плакать. Слезы щипали уголки глаз, но не пролились, и он молча свернулся на земле, обхватив себя руками.

Рядом с кроватью лежал гипошприц с лекарством от головной боли, но туда еще нужно было добраться. Скребя стену ногтями, он поднялся и, сгорбившись, проковылял к постели. Он на ощупь нашел шприц, едва не уронил его, но затем крепко сжал в кулаке.  
Когда Кирк пребывал в плачевном состоянии, лекарство обычно вводил Спок.

Неуклюже провозившись со шприцом, ему наконец-то удалось поместить его напротив кожи и нажать на рычаг, выпускающий медикаменты. Выронив из рук пустой шприц, он упал поперек кровати, ощущая, как постепенно отступает гудение в голове, но более сильная, острая и беспощадная боль осталась с ним.

Он повернулся набок, тихо постанывая и утыкаясь носом в подушку.

Он все еще пахла Споком.

_Пять месяцев спустя_

Кирк не удивился, когда «Энтерпрайз» направили патрулировать участок, расположенный неподалеку от клингонской границы. Это был очередной этап в длинной веренице дрянных миссий, вероятнее всего, призванных выразить недовольство командования Звездного флота выбранным для Спока способом экзекуции. Он знал, что им хотелось увидеть эффектный спектакль, но так как, отдавая приказ, они пренебрегли более конкретными указаниями, обвинить Кирка в умышленном неповиновении они не могли.  
Полученный от адмирала Фицпатрика выговор и ряд унылых назначений казались ничтожной платой.

Кирк расползался по швам. Он прекрасно понимал это. Довольно скоро кто-то из команды осмелится взять дело в свои руки и вывести его из строя, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Энсин Чехов уже несколько недель бросал на него беспокойные взгляды, а лейтенант Сулу только и ждал возможности наброситься. Кирк знал, что его неустойчивое поведение и вялость были признаками слабости, и эта слабость привлекала внимание более амбициозных членов команды. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Каждый день он отрабатывал на автопилоте и, когда подходило время для сна, удалялся в свою чересчур тихую каюту. Впрочем, спал он редко. Было почти невозможно заснуть без лежащего рядом крепкого тела Спока.

Он ничего не хотел. Он ничего не чувствовал.

Тем не менее, Кирк ощутил подъем духа, когда кораблю приказали отправиться на Орф III, планету класса М всего в пяти световых годах от границы. В этой области было атаковано несколько грузовых судов, и в свете того, что Орф III на постоянной основе экспортировал ценные товары, в том числе дилитий и различные драгоценные металлы, Империя была заинтересована в том, чтобы данная часть космоса оставалась безопасной для перевозок.

«Энтерпрайз» прибыла на место и немедленно приступила к патрулированию территории. Они наткнулись на один незарегистрированный корабль, происхождение которого установить не удалось, но когда погнались за ним и попытались обезвредить, корабль самоликвидировался.

Инцидент остался в логах «Энтерпрайз», и, к своему удивлению, Кирк ощутил растущее воодушевление. В голове его уже формировался план.

— Что думаете, капитан? Клингоны? — спросил Гаворак, облокачиваясь о капитанское кресло. В кои-то веки Кирка не взбесил этот жест. — Граница совсем близко.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Кирк. На губах его играла слабая улыбка. — Может быть.

Когда с Орфа III пришло приглашение на весенний фестиваль, проводимый в столичном городе Шайкри, расположенном на самом крупном континенте планеты, Кирк принял его со всем энтузиазмом.

Обитатели Орфа III называли себя айбринканами и неимоверно гордились своим гедонистическим обществом. Они славились своей ненасытностью как в еде, так и в сексе, и искали любую возможность предаться своим увлечениям с размахом. Празднование обещало быть крайне оживленным, и Гаворак буквально давился слюной от предвкушения.

Фестиваль длился три дня, и Кирк назначил Скотти за главного в первой смене, упаковал сумку и отправил Маккою краткое сообщение. «Берегите себя», — было все, что он написал.

Когда он добрался до транспортерной, Гаворак уже ожидал на месте, и Кирк был так рад перспективе никогда больше не видеть его рожи, что расплылся в искренней улыбке. На лице Гаворака отразилось смущение, затем подозрительность, но его тонкие губы все же изогнулись в хитрой ухмылке.

— Не терпится спуститься вниз и присоединиться к веселью? — спросил он.

— Вы даже представить не можете, насколько, — отозвался Кирк, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ха! Я уже начал думать, что вас не интересуют простые удовольствия, — с минуту Гаворак пристально разглядывал его, словно ожидая реакции, затем с удовлетворенным видом расположился на площадке транспортера.

Улыбка Кирка поблекла, он в последний раз обвел взглядом отсек и ощутил легкую дезориентацию, возвещающую о распадении атомов его тела.

Стоило им материализоваться в роскошной приемной отеля, как их окружила толпа айбринкан, мужчин и женщин всех возрастов, одинаково полуголых и опутанных цветами. На гостей тут же навесили длинные цветочные гирлянды, а некоторые айбринкане принялись тискать их, попутно стаскивая с платформы транспортера. Стройная юная женщина с длинными золотистыми волосами обвилась вокруг Гаворака, и тот приобнял ее за талию, поворачиваясь к Кирку.

— Давненько нам не перепадало, а?

Кирк кивнул, стараясь придать лицу веселое выражение.

— Вы правы, давненько.

Другая женщина притянула Кирка в свои объятия. Он стиснул зубы, но позволил себя поцеловать. Она была постарше девушки, что вилась вокруг Гаворака, но не менее красива, и Кирк сделал над собой усилие, симулируя воодушевление.

Обоих визитеров увлекли в тускло освещенный коридор и проводили в жилую зону.

Там они разделились, Гаворак в сопровождении юной девушки проследовал чуть дальше по коридору. Женщина, составившая Кирку компанию, остановилась в начале коридора и отворила первую дверь, демонстрируя ему приготовленные апартаменты. Мебель выглядела чересчур кичливой, но комфортной, и Кирк забросил сумку в небольшую гардеробную, прежде чем отправиться изучать номер. Он притворился, что его заинтересовали маленькие предметы роскоши, уделив особое внимание шикарной джакузи, и женщина осталась довольна его реакцией.

— Меня зовут Верва, — сказала она, улыбаясь и скользя рукой по его груди. — Ты присоединишься к нашему празднованию?

— С удовольствием. Меня зовут Кирк.

— Знаю, — Верва взяла его за руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе, и повела прочь из апартаментов.

В коридоре они натолкнулись на Гаворака и его женщину, и все четверо вывалились на оживленную улицу. Стоял ранний вечер, небо цвело закатными красками с вкраплениями мерцающих шаров плавающих в воздухе фонарей. Воздух был тяжел и горяч, вибрируя низкой дурманящей музыкой.

Кирку было все равно, куда его ведут, и вскоре они оказались в шумном ночном клубе, в самой толпе безудержно танцующих людей. Кирк протолкнулся между разнузданных орд, щурясь под пульсирующими огнями, и разместился на богато обитом диване у стены. Верва уселась к нему на колени, и миг спустя ее руки уже обвивали его шею, а язык шарил у него во рту.

Он поборол желание отшатнуться, силясь расслабить напряженные мышцы. Нужно было перетерпеть, оставалось совсем недолго.

Он сфокусировался на музыке, на ритме барабанов, который, казалось, вибрировал в самой глубине его вен, а когда кто-то вложил в его ладонь стакан, выпил до дна. Вскоре окружающий мир стал расплываться, а время замедлять свое движение. Но он видел, что вечеринка не стоит на месте, толпа постоянно менялась, люди приходили и уходили.

Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Верва, трущаяся задницей о его промежность, наконец повернулась и прошептала ему на ухо:

— Может быть, ты хочешь вернуться в номер? Я могла бы искупать тебя и сделать массаж.

— Да. Идем, — отозвался Кирк, стараясь перекричать шум.

Она потянула его за руку, и они направились к выходу. Когда они проходили мимо Гаворака, тот поймал его взгляд и широко улыбнулся, заметив, что ладонь Вервы пробралась к паху Кирка. Кирк усмехнулся в ответ, сглатывая ненависть.

Все это больше не имело значения.

Пока они находились в клубе, на улицы города опустилась ночь, но, казалось, весь мегаполис сегодня не спал, празднуя начало фестиваля. Парочки трахались у каждой стены и в темных углах, гремела музыка, люди плясали на улицах, на некоторых были надеты замысловатые костюмы. Обратный путь к отелю занял целую вечность, и Кирк сосредоточился на том, чтобы привести голову в порядок и постараться избавиться от навязчивого гула, по-прежнему обволакивавшего мысли.

Чтобы войти в отель, им пришлось пробраться через толпу очень пьяных людей, но как только они оказались внутри и закрыли за собой дверь, шум резко стих. Верва извлекла причудливый металлический ключ, подобный тем, что использовались на Земле до тех пор, пока все не заменили на электронику. Кирк зорко огляделся по сторонам, удовлетворенно подмечая, что нигде не было никаких признаков наличия систем видеонаблюдения.

Едва Верва открыла дверь, Кирк ввалился в номер и направился к бару.

Пришла пора.

Он вытащил два стакана и разместил их на тумбочке, затем кинул взгляд через плечо, проверяя, не смотрит ли Верва, и извлек маленький флакон из внутреннего кармана рубашки. Раскрутив его, он вылил содержимое в один из стаканов, затем откупорил первую попавшуюся под руку бутылку и разлил по стаканам крепко разящий алкоголем напиток.

Он развернулся, держа по стакану в каждой руке, и улыбнулся появившейся в дверях ванной Верве. Из открытого проема доносился шум наполнявшей ванную воды.

Кирк протянул Верве стакан, и та приняла его, делая небольшой глоток и гипнотизируя Кирка зелеными, потянутыми похотью глазами. Женщина отставила стакан в сторону и принялась снимать с Кирка одежду. Тот молча ей это позволил.

Когда оба были раздеты, то взяли напитки в ванную и разместились в большой, полной горячей воды джакузи. Верва уселась напротив Кирка и провела ступней вверх и вниз по его ноге, останавливаясь над вялым членом. На миг на лице ее отразилось разочарование, но она продолжила нежно потирать, пока Кирк не начал возбуждаться.

Это было не так сложно, учитывая, как близко Кирк ощущал себя к Споку. Он просто позволил пустоте внутри наполниться воспоминаниями о Споке и мыслями о том, что скоро они увидятся снова.

— К чертям Империю, — пробормотал Кирк.

— Что? Я не расслышала, — Верва казалась немного рассеянной, ее почти пустой стакан начал выскальзывать из руки. В последний миг она сжала ладонь, подхватывая его, а затем перегнулась через бортик, чтобы поставить на пол рядом с ванной. Кирк последовал ее примеру.

— Ничего. Просто мысли вслух.

Верва кивнула и придвинулась ближе, наконец располагаясь у него на коленях. Глаза ее были расфокусированными, и она несколько раз сморгнула, силясь сосредоточить взгляд.

— Похоже, я слишком много выпила, — хихикнула она. — Отнеси меня в кровать. Я хочу тебя.

Она уронила голову на плечо Кирка, а через несколько секунд ее тело обмякло на его груди. Кирк вздохнул, сердце забилось чаще, когда он осознал, что время пришло. Он осторожно поднялся, стараясь не выпустить из рук влажное тело женщины, и переступил через борт джакузи. Дойдя до спальни, он уложил Верву на кровать — как есть нагую, и ее спутанные золотистые волосы разметались по подушке.

Кирк развернул одеяло и прикрыл ее до талии. Он был уверен, что она очнется прежде, чем кто-нибудь его хватится, и, если в ней есть хоть крупица здравого смысла, поскорее уберется восвояси.

Он не был в восторге от того, что втягивает в дело посторонних, но Гаворак бы заподозрил неладное, если бы Кирк спустился на планету для празднества, а затем заперся один в номере.

Кирка потряхивало от предвкушения, мысли сновали в голове словно безумные. Он направился к гардеробной, открыл сумку и вынул кинжал. Он вздрогнул, осознав, что широко улыбается. Потом заметил, что бубнит под нос какую-то мелодию, и совсем встревожился, когда ни с того ни с сего принялся смеяться.

Он был взбудоражен. И напуган.

Взяв кинжал, он вернулся в спальню и сделал медленный глубокий вздох.

Пришла пора уходить.

Немного успокоившись, он прижал нож к запястью. Он ощутил, как лезвие прорезает кожу, и содрогнулся, надавливая сильнее и ведя вверх по предплечью. Кровь горячими ручейками заструилась по коже, капая на пол, и Кирк ощутил подъем духа.

Пришла пора уходить.

Он охнул, когда боль стала сильнее, и отнял кинжал, наблюдая за сочащейся по руке влагой. На миг его сковал ужас при мысли, что он жертвует всем, ради чего работал всю свою жизнь.

Но он вновь сосредоточился на пустоте внутри и на мысли о том, что она еще может быть заполнена.

Он выронил нож и повалился на пол, затем перевернулся, забрызгивая все вокруг кровью, потом встал и налетел на прикроватный столик. Верва зашевелилась, но не проснулась. Он прошатался в гостиную и схватился за стену, сползая по ней вниз, оставляя за собой багровый след. Поднявшись, он пинком перевернул кофейный столик перед диваном, затем сшиб лампу на пол. Для пущей достоверности он пробил в стене дыру.

Когда дело было сделано, он с удовлетворением оглядел разведенный беспорядок. Вся обстановка просто кричала о том, что здесь шла жестокая борьба, и эксперты быстро установят, что кровь принадлежит Кирку. Но самого Кирка они не найдут. Вероятнее всего, исчезновение свалят на клингонов, и на это-то он и рассчитывал.

Пришла пора уходить.

Он перехватил рану на запястье, сжимая что было мочи, и взял с барной стойки полотенце. Крепко обернув его вокруг руки, он подержал так какое-то время, потом вернулся в гардеробную. Отыскав в сумке рулон медицинской ленты, он плотно замотал ее поверх полотенца, а затем принялся одеваться.

Он облачился в удобную штатскую одежду, утрамбовал в кармане несколько кредитных чипов и подхватил плащ. Днем, пожалуй, будет слишком жарко для подобного рода одежды, но сейчас стояла ночь, поэтому он мог спокойно набросить его, не привлекая ничье внимание.

Может быть, удастся стащить маску у одного из ряженых гуляк.

Он извлек из чемодана небольшой рюкзак, развернул и сунул в него прихваченную с собой аптечку. Чемодан останется в номере, как и прежняя жизнь Кирка. Он упаковал еще пару мелочей и затянул рюкзак. Аптечка, новое удостоверение личности, которое пришлось выбивать несколько недель, и комплект сменной одежды были всем его имуществом.

Согласно документам он больше не являлся Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, как и Спок, был мертв.

Кирк поднялся, обратив внимание на то, как подрагивают его ладони, закинул рюкзак на плечо и вышел из номера.

В безудержный праздник улиц он ступил уже другим человеком.

Человеком, который отправлялся к единственному дому, что когда-либо знал.

***

Непоколебимый в своем стремлении, Кирк менял один транспорт за другим. Иногда он путешествовал на пассажирских судах, иногда тайком пробирался на грузовые корабли, но никогда не позволял себе остановиться, медленно приближаясь к намеченной цели.

Он руководствовался имевшимися наводками и интуицией, а когда подобрался достаточно близко, еще и странным влекущим ощущением, идущим откуда-то изнутри.

Иногда в путешествии случались заминки, и приходилось торчать на какой-нибудь удаленной космической станции, дожидаясь попутки. Однажды он оказался в плену у банды пиратов, но изворотливость и беспощадная решимость помогли ему сбежать и продолжить путь — чуть богаче, но с новым набором шрамов на теле.

Сойдя с шаттла на маленькой красной планетке, ландшафт которой походил на щадящую версию пустынных планет, на которых Кирку доводилось бывать прежде, он понял, что добрался до цели. Она звалась Лирой. Окутавший Кирка жар был неприятен, но терпим, а разбросанные в пределах видимости клочки растительности дарили надежду на то, что это место пригодно для жизни.

Он улыбнулся и направился к туристическому центру, облегченно вздохнув, когда из отворившихся дверей его обдало волной холодного воздуха. Начать поиски можно было и отсюда.

Задача оказалась не из простых.

Он скитался по Лире чуть больше двух месяцев, слоняясь с места на место и никогда не задерживаясь подолгу, но упорство, наконец, окупилось. Жители Лиры были довольно дружелюбны, но информацией делились неохотно. Он пробовал взяточничество, но это дало весьма скупые плоды, а однажды, будучи подвыпившим, он даже пытался угрожать расправой, но это оказалось еще менее результативно.

Кирк устроился работать на стройке, где помимо финансовой выгоды получил возможность завести знакомство с людьми, которые могли ему помочь. Он протрубил целую неделю на изнуряющей жаре, и уже начал отчаиваться, что когда-нибудь найдет зацепку.

Все случилось в баре. Кирк не был настолько пьян, чтобы не суметь при необходимости позаботиться о себе, но он был эмоционально истощен и, как бы не хотелось это признавать, настроен на сентиментальный лад.

Оглядываясь назад, он не мог сказать, что такого брякнул, чтобы привлечь внимание старика — Салоу. Салоу, чье темное обветренное лицо было испещрено глубокими морщинами, проковылял к нему и без приглашения уселся напротив.

— Я Салоу, — произнес мужчина над своей кружкой грязно-коричневого самогона. — Ходят слухи, что ты задаешь вопросы.

Кирк был удивлен, что Салоу говорил на вполне сносном стандарте, учитывая большую удаленность этой маленькой звездной системы от цивилизации. Кирк по-прежнему был слабоват в лирийском языке, и данное обстоятельство делало его поиски еще труднее.

— В самом деле? — парировал Кирк, продолжая хандрить над своим напитком, но заинтригованный интересом со стороны незнакомца.

— Думаю, я могу помочь тебе найти то, что ты ищешь, — Салоу уставился на Кирка сквозь скудные пучки седых волос. Сердце Кирка рвалось между радостью и недоверием.

— Серьезно? — в силу привычки рука Кирка соскользнула под стол, к покоящемуся у бедра кинжалу. Тому самому, которым он когда-то вспорол грудь Спока.

— М-м-м, — Салоу издал неопределенный звук, но Кирк понял, что это утверждение, так как мужчина медленно покивал головой.

— Что ж, тогда идем, — сказал Кирк, изгибая губы в хищной улыбке. Он чувствовал сильную усталость и уныние и не прочь был затеять заварушку. Если этот старик решил над ним позабавиться…

— Обожди, — бросил Салоу, спокойно проглатывая остатки своего пойла.

Кирк хмуро уставился через стол на высохшего старика. Вспыхнувшая надежда вопреки его воле вскружила ему голову.

Впрочем, эта надежда была неестественной, глупой. Кирк безжалостно подавил ее, распыляя в груди гнев, допил свой стакан и поднялся. Пусть он больше не грозный капитан космического корабля, но он не позволит выставлять себя на посмешище.

— Он предупреждал, что ты будешь нетерпелив, — сказал Салоу, когда пальцы Кирка коснулись рукоятки кинжала.

Сердце Кирка пропустило удар.

— Отведи меня туда, — проговорил он, не сумев сдержать дрожи в голосе. — Сейчас же.

Салоу оскорбленно крякнул, но, когда он поднялся, глаза его поблескивали.

— Как пожелаешь.

Кирк проследовал за ним к двери и наружу, в едкий послеполуденный жар.

Салоу обернулся через плечо.

— Нам понадобится транспорт. Неподалеку отсюда есть город Кюле. Там мы сможем нанять планер. Он довезет нас до перевала Жате, а дальше пойдешь пешком.

Кирк был достаточно сведущ в географии Лиры, чтобы составить мысленную карту горной гряды Жате и перевала, пролегшего по предгорьям и напрямую сквозь северные долины. В своих поисках он еще не забредал так далеко на север, но полузасушливый климат должен был стать приятной альтернативой высохшим пыльным пейзажам, что он встречал до сих пор.

Как только Кирк забрал свои скудные пожитки из комнатки размером со шкаф, которую арендовал над единственным продовольственным магазином города, он был полностью готов к походу. Они молча зашагали к Кюле, поднимая на ходу клубы красной пыли.

Кирк был рад тишине.

Его человеческое тело обильно потело под свободным лирийским нарядом, и прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем их подобрала попутка. Аэрокар на солнечных батареях был открыт палящим с неба лучам, но приятный ветерок, окутавший Кирка, когда они понеслись в сторону Кюле, убаюкал его до состояния сонливого созерцания.

Он настолько увяз в мыслях о будущем, о котором до сих пор смел только мечтать, что вздрогнул, когда Салоу положил руку на его плечо, давая понять, что они прибыли в город.

Подбросивший их водитель лишь приветливо помахал в ответ на высказанную ими благодарность, и Кирк вновь поразился странной лояльности местных жителей даже по отношению к чужестранцам. Люди Лиры заботились друг о друге. Данная идея казалась Кирку парадоксальной, но приятной.

Салоу быстро отыскал человека, согласившегося отвезти их к перевалу Жате.

Принадлежавший мужчине планер представлял собой старое расшатанное корыто, и полудохлая система жизнеобеспечения была не в состоянии разогнать горячий спертый воздух в кабине. К счастью, ветхое судно было относительно быстрым, и спустя два часа Кирк завидел в окне окутанные мглой горные пики гряды Жате.

Что-то возрождалось в груди Кирка, и чем ближе они подбирались к цели, тем теплее и ярче становилось ощущение. Впервые с тех пор, как он потерял Спока, он чувствовал себя живым.

Они достигли перевала, когда солнце уже клонилось к линии горизонта, продираясь сквозь красно-оранжевые всполохи облаков. Кирк прикинул, что до темноты у него есть часа два, и понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Салоу, казалось, был совершенно безмятежен, направляя пилота к плоскому участку голой скалы у основания массивного холма.

Стоило планеру замереть на площадке, Салоу распахнул дверь и выбрался наружу, жестом показывая Кирку идти следом.

— Где мы? Куда теперь? — несмотря на приятное мурлыкание обнадеженного разума, Кирка вновь охватила подозрительность. Он знал, что близок, но все шло чересчур гладко, чтобы быть правдой.

Салоу махнул высохшей рукой в сторону холма, указывая на узкую, но определенно активно используемую тропу.

— Прямо. Иди по дороге. Тут недалеко.

Салоу отступил к открытой двери планера, но не спустил с Кирка выжидающего взгляда, и тот сообразил, что старику следует предложить что-то в качестве платы за помощь. Он выгреб из карманов все до последнего лирийского цента и отдал своему проводнику. Салоу любезно поклонился, забрался назад в кабину, и минуту спустя Кирк оказался у подножья горы в совершенном одиночестве.

Он нервно сглотнул и заспешил вверх по тропе.

Местами местность была довольно крутой, но вполне проходимой, а на каких-то участках в красновато-коричневом камне были высечены ступеньки. Растительная жизнь здесь была несколько эпизодичной, но разнообразной и живописной, и впервые за долгое время у Кирка возникло желание остановиться и просто полюбоваться красотами природы.  
Солнце палило ему в спину, хотя и не так свирепо, как прежде, а воздух был почти свеж, что придавало Кирку бодрости.

Тем не менее, было по-прежнему жарко, и приходилось делать частые передышки, чтобы глотнуть теплой воды из фляги и стереть с глаз пот. Он обстоятельно выругался, когда маленькая чешуйчатая тварь с острыми зубами согнала его из тенька, где он расположился на привал, и решил пройти остаток пути без остановок.

Кирк чувствовал, что подбирается все ближе. Легкое гудение в голове теперь переросло в размеренный теплый рокот, зовущий его за собой, влекущий вперед. Вглядываясь в тропу перед собой, он ощущал, что его путь подходит к концу, что предмет его поисков уже за гребнем ближайшего холма. С гулко бьющимся сердцем он ускорил шаг, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не оступиться. Взбираясь по склону, он сорвал прикрывавшую рот и нос повязку, оставив ее болтаться на шее, и пробежал последние несколько метров.

Когда он достиг вершины холма, первым делом в глаза бросилось квадратное кирпичное здание с большими окнами, в которых отражался великолепный закат. Лишь затем он разглядел шагающую к нему фигуру.

Грудь Кирка сдавило при виде строго лица Спока, этих пронзительных карих глаз, мерцающих в густом золотом свете садящегося солнца.

Кирку показалось, что он падает, когда он пустился вперед навстречу Споку, а затем он действительно упал, но в последний миг вокруг него обвились сильные руки и притянули в крепкие объятия. Кирк ничего не видел за пеленой горячих слез, что наполнили глаза, струились вниз по щекам, и едва слышал глубокий спокойный голос своего любовника через странные сдавленные хрипы, что рвались из его собственной груди.

Запах Спока наполнил его ноздри, опьяняя и переполняя необычайной легкостью. Он не понимал толком, смеется он или плачет, но крепче прижимался к худому, но сильному телу Спока, раздираемый эмоциями, которые не желали умещаться внутри. Они с мясом вырвались наружу, выжигая на своем пути всю копившуюся годами ярость и страх. А после не осталось ничего, кроме всепоглощающего желания.

Когда ослабли надрывные стоны, сменяясь глубокой усталостью, он наконец-то смог расслышать слова, рокочущие в груди Спока словно далекий шторм. Подхватываемые тесным контактом, звуки разносились по его телу успокаивающей пульсацией.

— Джеймс… Т’хай’ла… Мой Джеймс…

Были слова, так много слов, что скопились в Кирке за долгие месяцы разлуки, но во рту пересохло, а из головы вылетели все мысли. Он смог прошептать только «Спок» и, повторяя имя словно мантру, приподнял голову и коснулся губами пульса на шее вулканца.

Живой. Спок живой. Он знал это и прежде, но лишь теперь поверил по-настоящему.  
Испытывая необходимость взглянуть на него, осмотреть его и убедиться самому, что Спок здоров, Кирк медленно отстранился, тем не менее не выпуская того из рук.

Спок казался несколько изможденным, но не больше, чем Кирк после всех тягот расставания. Вулканец стоял прямо и уверенно, как всегда преисполненный достоинства. На нем была та же лирийская одежда, что и на Кирке, но более чистая и опрятная. Его волосы отросли чуть длиннее, но борода была аккуратно подстрижена. В целом создавалось впечатление, что он неплохо справлялся все это время. Кирк невольно улыбнулся, тепло и искренне.

Он провел рукой по груди Спока, задерживая пальцы в том месте, где, он знал, находился страшный рубец, расположенный всего парой сантиметров ниже более старого блеклого шрама. Он был платой за их свободу.

— Ты знал? Ты знал, что я собираюсь сделать? — хриплым от сдерживаемых эмоций голосом спросил Кирк.

— Я не был уверен на сто процентов, но я… надеялся, что ты найдешь способ меня спасти, — ответил Спок, проводя ладонью по волосам Кирка.

— Спасти _нас_ , — поправил его Кирк. Он подался вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Спока и впитывая неколебимую силу и безграничную любовь, что проникали сквозь прикосновение.

В действительности он сам не знал, что сделает это, пока не вошел в комнату для допросов. Он будет вечно благодарен Маккою за то, что тот сумел сохранить холодную голову и подыграл Кирку, когда понял, что Спок не мертв.

Впрочем, они были на волоске. Если бы лезвие пронзило Спока хотя бы сантиметром выше, о выживании не было бы и речи. К счастью, Кирк успел хорошо запомнить, где расположено сердце вулканца.

— Идем. Я приготовил для нас ужин, — сказал Спок. Он отступил и направился к жилищу, купающемуся в ярко-розовых лучах заходящего солнца. Кирк пошел следом, цепляясь за руку Спока. Он пока не мог вынести мысли о том, чтобы отпустить его. Они спустились по пологому склону, их тени вытянулись далеко вперед, крадясь вверх по входной двери.

Внутри дом был чист, безыскусен и мог похвастаться лишь небольшим количеством современных удобств. Кирк не удивился, заметив накрытый на двоих стол. Он знал, что Спок почувствует его приближение.

Он рассмеялся, чего не делал уже очень давно, и вновь притянул к себе вулканца. В груди заскребли цепкие лапы истерии, и смех перерос в очередную серию всхлипов, но Спок обхватил лицо Кирка ладонями и прижался губами к его рту.

Казалось, кожа Кирка наэлектризовалась, и он повис на Споке, хватаясь за его тунику и лихорадочно комкая ткань пальцами. Спок прервал поцелуй слишком быстро, отклоняясь, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Кирка.

— Я в порядке. Просто устал. Долгая была дорога, — тяжело дыша, сказал Кирк. — Может быть, мне стоит прилечь.

Спок кивнул и повел Кирка по коридору, но когда они проходили мимо небольшой кухни, тот замешкался, покосившись на стоящую на столике мультиварку.

— Наш ужин… — заговорил Кирк.

— С ним ничего не станет.

Спок увлек его дальше по коридору и направил в спальню. Кроватью служил плоский матрас на выдающейся из пола платформе, и Кирк охотно опустился на него, как только Спок снял с него пыльный рюкзак и избавил от одежды. Вскоре Спок присоединился к нему, обнимая всем телом. Кирк свернулся в его руках, упиваясь ощущением сухой теплой кожи напротив своей собственной.

Они лежали лицом друг к другу, переплетясь руками и ногами, и Кирк не мог представить лучшего места во вселенной. Ему не хватало своего корабля, не хватало той власти и почестей, которые обеспечивала должность капитана. И ему не хватало звезд, не хватало свободы путешествовать между ними.

И тем не менее, он ни о чем не сожалел. Спок был жив и рядом, где ему самое место. Спок, который готов был за него сражаться, умереть ради него, убить ради него. Спок, который всегда был ему предан. Он бы не променял Спока ни на что на свете. Даже на все корабли флота.

Снаружи стемнело, и на стене, рядом с полом, загорелась маленькая лампа. Кирк улыбнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе к Споку.

Лира была неплохим, пусть и чересчур удаленным от цивилизации местом. Он мог бы прожить на ней всю жизнь. И все же он невольно спрашивал себя, чем он займется? У него не было никакого желания возвращаться назад на стройку, но он должен был найти себе какое-то ремесло, иначе он сведет Спока с ума своей неугомонностью.

Кирк поерзал, отодвигаясь назад, и вопросительно поглядел на Спока.

— Гм, что мы будем здесь делать? Как ты зарабатывал себе на жизнь?

Спок какое-то время молчал, неспешно поглаживая волосы Кирка и разглядывая тени на потолке, затем сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил:

— Когда моя семья бежала, она прихватила с собой значительную долю движимого имущества. Также они имеют несколько счетов на несоюзных планетах. Отец приготовился к любым возможным трудностям и принял надлежащие меры, чтобы у меня всегда имелись средства для выживания, если я окажусь в обстоятельствах, подобных тем, в которых мы пребываем сейчас.

— В самом деле? — спросил Кирк, не зная, злиться на Сарека или радоваться его предусмотрительности. Если бы Сарек не был обвинен в помощи врагам Империи, Кирк по-прежнему был бы капитаном «Энтерпрайз». И ему не пришлось бы вонзать нож в своего любовника.

— Да, — Спок слегка склонил голову, судя по всему, озадаченный тоном Кирка.

— Значит, ты предлагаешь нам просто бездельничать, — заключил Кирк. Он хотел быть со Споком несмотря ни на что, но он не мог представить, как до конца жизни сможет торчать в этом месте, ничем не занимаясь.

— Нет. Этого я не предлагал.

Кирк почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться, но Спок притянул его ближе и провел рукой вдоль его спины и по ягодицам, эффективно устраняя любое недовольство.

— Я намереваюсь приобрести торговое судно, предпочтительно с современным вооружением и встроенными приводными системами, — рука Спока скользнула по бедру Кирка и оказалась между их телами, длинные пальцы коснулись члена Кирка. Тот немедленно обнаружил в себе растущий энтузиазм, вызванный как ласками Спока, так и его словами. Он наклонился вперед и наградил вулканца горячим поцелуем.

Спок отстранился на миг и заглянул в глаза Кирка.

— Как ты относишься к пиратству, мой капитан?

Кирк одарил любовника восхищенной улыбкой и развернулся, располагаясь на нем сверху.

Нет, он определенно ни о чем не сожалел.


	5. Chapter 5

**Эпилог**

В баре висел тяжелый запах алкоголя, воздух приятно вибрировал мрачными и гибкими нотами старой блюзовой мелодии. Северная таверна была довольно захудалым местечком, но имела неповторимый характер и притягивала Маккоя своим неотшлифованным духом.

Несмотря на то, что ему нравилось считать себя джентльменом, его манеры тоже не славились особым блеском, и это не раз помогало ему выжить.

Экипажу имперского звездолета «Энтерпрайз» нечасто удавалось попасть во время увольнительных на Землю, и потому Маккой провел пять дней, заново исследуя старые-добрые места Атланты. Через два дня ему предстояло вернуться в Сан-Франциско. 

Маккой потягивал пиво и с кислым выражением лица размышлял о своей жизни. Разумеется, он бы без лишних раздумий выбил дерьмо из первого же, кто бы посмел заявить, что он расклеился. 

В конце концов, его жизнь не состояла из сплошных испытаний и невзгод. На самом деле ему не раз доводилось испытывать то, что наполняло все его существо воодушевлением.

Он видел нетронутые планеты, что вращались вокруг своей оси за пределами кровавого мира власти и богатства, превратившего подданных Империи в кучку смертоносных сумасшедших. Он видел, как новая жизнь вздымалась ослепительным пламенем во тьме непроглядной ночи человечества. Каждый раз подлинным счастьем было держать в своих руках эти хрупкие ростки, и все же Маккой не мог заставить себя не думать о том времени, когда эти драгоценные искры угаснут под давлением бессердечного мира, будут поглощены жадностью и жестокостью.

Маккой вздохнул и посмотрел в кружку. Может, он действительно расклеился. Слегка.

Выпрямив спину, он обратил свои мысли к тому, кто всегда умел поднять ему настроение: своему бывшему капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку, тому самому, что во все дыры поимел Империю. Маккой удовлетворенно усмехнулся и отхлебнул еще пива.

Он был в шоке, когда узнал, что его безжалостный капитан влюблен в своего вулканского старпома — особенно после того, как Кирк столь зверски его пытал. Честно сказать, доктор подозревал, что между ними что-то происходит, но чтобы любовь? Это сбивало с толку. Маккой не верил, что Кирк действительно собирается казнить вулканца, и когда увидел, как тот вонзил кинжал в сердце Спока, его собственное сердце едва не выскочило из груди.

Но потом он присмотрелся повнимательнее. Надежда затопила его — бестелесная, незнакомая — но совершенно подлинная. Он является квалифицированным ксенобиологом и хорошо знает анатомически-точное расположение вулканского сердца.

Ему стоило немалого труда не выдать себя, когда он нащупал у Спока пульс. Вулканец оказался достаточно мудр для того, чтобы погрузиться в транс в тот момент, когда осознал, что жив, и это помогло Маккою убедить всех в его смерти, когда он вытаскивал тело из комнаты для допросов.

Ему стоило немалых денег купить помощь Чепэл — и ее молчание — но вдвоем им удалось вытащить Спока с того света. Тайком Маккой вывез безбородого и замаскированного Спока с корабля и всю увольнительную занимался тем, что приводил вулканца в состояние, пригодное для того, чтобы тот мог удариться в бега самостоятельно.

Когда Кирк связался с Маккоем из своей каюты и поинтересовался, собирается ли тот в увольнительную, он на самом деле хотел узнать, жив ли Спок. Маккой сообщил ему, что спустится на планету, и облегчение затопило изможденное лицо Кирка.

Доктор надеялся, что, где бы эти двое сейчас ни были, они счастливы и находятся в безопасности.

Но не думать о Гавораке было сложно... Маккой желал этому человеку медленной и мучительной смерти, и, в общем-то, не сомневался, что новоиспеченный капитан так и закончит. Гаворак мог бы стать неплохим командиром для «Энтерпрайз», если бы не пытался поссориться со всеми возможными союзниками. Маккой уже не раз слышал мятежные речи и ни капельки и даже не подумает сожалеть, если самодовольный ублюдок получит по заслугам.

Доктор негромко хохотнул и оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что его никто не слышал.

И только тогда понял, что за ним наблюдают. У темной обшарпанной стены сидел человек, лицо которого почти полностью тонуло в тени опущенных полей большой шляпы. Маккой нахмурился, развернулся в сторону бара и, отставив свой напиток, положил руки на полированное дерево барной стойки.

Он никогда не трепался и в жизни не делал ничего, что можно расценить как вызов Империи — ну, кроме помощи Споку, конечно. Но не было ни единого признака, что его в чем-то подозревают, и он не верил, что Чепэл могла его предать.

Или могла?

Взволнованный, Маккой снова повернулся и нарочито рассеянно оглядел бар. Он посмотрел за тем, как играет группа, понаблюдал за ловкими пальцами гитариста и медленно сфокусировал взгляд в точке, находящейся справа от интересующего его человека. Он не выглядел высоким, но явно был хорошо сложен. Лицо его украшала неопрятная рыжеватая борода, медного цвета волосы были заправлены за уши. Сидя совершенно неподвижно, человек продолжал наблюдать за Маккоем. 

Симулируя безразличие, Маккой допил свое пиво. Будь он проклят, если позволит какому-то жутковатому незнакомцу выбить себя из колеи. Раздражение достигло предела, и он, стукнув кружкой о стойку, повернулся к человеку, собираясь выяснить, что ему от него нужно. 

Стул оказался пуст.

Развернувшись обратно к бару, он приподнял кружку.

— Налейте еще пива.

Настроение было безнадежно испорчено и хотелось просто утопить свои беды в алкоголе. Бармен подал ему пиво, и Маккой незамедлительно поднес кружку к губам.

Выпив все до дна, он тяжело облокотился о стойку и принялся раскачиваться в такт музыке. Люди говорили, смеялись во всю глотку, где-то стучали бильярдные шары. А потом кто-то громко выругался, и Маккой очнулся.

Уже ночь. 

В голове приятно шумело, и он решил, что стоит отправиться восвояси, пока он еще держится на ногах. Одобрительно кивнув музыкантам, он направился к двери, прилипая подошвами к залитому какой-то дрянью полу. Выйдя на улицу, доктор сунул руки в карманы и побрел вниз по переулку. На улицах было пустынно и тихо: он не встретил никого, кроме страстно целующейся на другой стороне дороги парочки.

Маккой закатил глаза и продолжил свой путь в сторону проспекта Хауэлл Милл. До гостиницы было совсем недалеко, а ночь была теплой и приятной, несмотря на высокую влажность. 

Не прошло и двух минут, как он загривком почувствовал, что что-то неладно. Доктор как раз шел мимо заброшенного здания — пустой оболочки того, что когда-то было убежищем для инопланетных иммигрантов разного сорта. Он ускорил шаг, но все же не удержался и обернулся через плечо. 

За ним следовал тот самый парень, что таращился на него баре. Он в этом не сомневался. Несмотря на темень, он узнал его куртку и шляпу, к тому же от него веяло той же скрытой силой, которую Маккой ощутил в баре. 

Доктор пошел еще быстрее, пытаясь оторваться, а потом нервы сдали, и он побежал.

Он слышал, как преследователь тоже ускорился, а еще он заметил впереди странную тень, протянувшуюся из-за угла здания, вдоль которого он бежал. Маккой рванул вправо, на соседнюю улицу, но не успел он сделать и трех шагов, как в его плечо впились сильные пальцы и дернули назад.

Его преследователь что-то крикнул, но Маккой не разобрал ни слова. Жуткое давление распространялось во все стороны от того места, где его плечо сжимала невидимая рука, перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, а потом он вырубился.

***

Первым, что услышал Маккой, когда пришел в себя, был знакомый гул корабельных двигателей. Свет в помещении был настолько ярким, что ему с трудом удалось открыть глаза. Он лежал на узкой биокровати в очень маленьком лазарете. Маккой приподнялся на локтях и огляделся: несмотря на крохотные размеры, лазарет был очень чистый и оборудован по последнему слову техники. От изучения обстановки его оторвал звук глубокого голоса.

— Джеймс, доктор очнулся.

Он повернулся и увидел стоящего в дверях Спока, ухоженного и явно здорового, одетого в черную вельветовую робу. Челюсть у Маккоя на мгновение отвисла, а потом со стуком захлопнулась, когда следом за Споком перед ним возник Джеймс Т. Кирк. Фальшивой бороды, шляпы и парика на нем уже не было, но одет он был в тот же костюм, в котором преследовал его на планете.

Чтоб его.

Керк подошел к биокровати и упер руки в бока, растянув рот в том, что по его мнению, очевидно, было очаровательной улыбкой.

— Ты, сукин сын! — заорал Маккой, замахиваясь кулаком. Кирк с легкостью перехватил его руку. — Ты напугал меня до чертиков! Ты что, хотел до инфаркта меня довести? 

Ублюдок Кирк только рассмеялся.

— Ой, ну брось. Я же не думал, что ты запаникуешь и бросишься бежать, как будто тебя преследует цербер.

Маккой тут же вспомнил, что сегодня в баре музыканты исполняли композицию «Меня преследует цербер», и мрачно уставился на Кирка.

— Ты что, не мог просто подождать у гостиницы или что-то в этом духе? — Маккой понимал, что в его голосе явственно звучит раздражение, но должен же он как-то скрыть свое удивление при виде Спока и Кирка.

— Это было бы не так весело, — усмехнулся Кирк.

Маккой выдернул руку из хватки Кирка и спустил ноги с биокровати.

— Вы что с ума посходили, раз рискнули сюда заявиться? Да вас, идиотов, поймают в два счета!

— Расслабься, Боунз.

— Боунз? — Маккой сообразил, что Кирк намекает на его тощее тело и нахмурился. — Не называй меня так.

Кирк не знал, через что ему пришлось недавно пройти, но Маккой был не в настроении объяснять ему причины своего плачевного физического состояния. Когда он диагностировал у себя ксеноэритроцитоз, то был уверен, что ему крышка. Чистая случайность, что он обнаружил формулу лекарства в базах данных бесцельно блуждающего в космосе атомного звездолета. 

Он едва успел приготовить для себя лекарство и сейчас только-только пошел на поправку.

— Так что, вы собираетесь мне объяснять какого черта тут происходит? — Маккой встал, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел Кирку в глаза. 

Кирк мгновенно посерьезнел. Опустив руки, он вперил в Маккоя тот самый хмурый созерцательный взгляд, который появлялся каждый раз, когда «Энтерпрайз» сталкивалась с какой-то проблемой. Ощущать его на себе было жутковато. Когда дело касалось достижения поставленных задач, Кирк всегда был совершенно безжалостным, и хотя Маккой видел его в не лучшие времена, сейчас он не замечал в этом человеке ни толики слабости или неуверенности.

— Доктор Маккой, мы пригласили вас сюда...

— Пригласили! — фыркнул Маккой.

— ...чтобы предложить должность на этом корабле. Мы уже собираемся в путь, поэтому ответ мне нужен чем скорее, тем лучше.

— И на черта я вам сдался? — полюбопытствовал Маккой. От удивления и недавно употребленного алкоголя у него закружилась голова. 

— Нам нужен хороший врач, — буднично сообщил Спок. Он по-прежнему стоял в дверях и бесстрастно разглядывал доктора. 

— Нет, мне интересно, почему именно я, — пояснил Маккой, стиснув зубы.

— Потому что... — Кирк вздохнул, и взгляд его вдруг перестал казаться доктору таким уж решительным. — Потому что мы тебе доверяем.

— Доверяете? — Маккой попытался вложить в эти слова весь свой скептицизм, но вышло не очень.

На самом деле, доверие Кирка — не такой уж большой сюрприз. Маккой рисковал собственной шкурой, помогая Споку бежать, и вполне объяснимо, что, даже если он этим двоим и не нравится особо, они все же готовы положиться на него в вопросах своего здоровья. 

Черт подери, может, со временем они даже смогли бы подружиться.

— Несмотря на ваши очевидные недостатки, да. Мы вам доверяем, — сказал Спок.

Нет, с подружиться он, пожалуй, погорячился.

Чтобы потянуть время, Маккой указал на украшавшую лоб Кирка шишку.

— Что у тебя с головой? Похоже, там совсем недавно красовался отличный синяк. 

— Мы подобрали Ухуру, как только она покинула Сан-Франциско, — объяснил Кирк, осторожно потирая лоб.

— Ей вы тоже место предложили? — ухмыльнулся Маккой.

— Предложили, и она согласилась.

— А я-то считал, что у нее в голове есть мозги. Однако похоже, что...

— Доктор, — остановил его Кирк. В его голосе одновременно звучали нетерпение и угроза, и Маккой умолк, не зная, как на это реагировать. 

С одной стороны Кирк намеренно его раздражал, особенно учитывая, что именно Маккой по его вине весь вечер находился под слежкой, а потом и вовсе был вырублен и за здрасте затащен на корабль. С другой стороны Кирка совершенно очевидно наполняло отчаянное рвение, которое он даже особо не пытался скрыть, что говорило о том, что он просто не может дождаться ответа Маккоя.

Кирку он нужен. Маккой в этом не сомневался. Он вспомнил о проклятом капитане Гавораке, об «Энтерпрайз» и решил, что ничего хорошего его там не ждет. Никому там нет до него дела и никому он не нужен.

— Ладно, я согласен, — сказал Маккой. Плечи Кирка расслабились, и Маккой понял, что принял правильное решение.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кирк, кривовато улыбнувшись.

Спок кивнул и удалился из лазарета. Маккой проводил его взглядом и снова посмотрел на Кирка.

— Как он? Все зажило? — спросил он.

— Он в порядке. Иногда рука немного ноет, но он никогда в этом не признается, — ответил Кирк. Маккой был изумлен увидеть в его глазах такую любовь. — Ты здорово его заштопал. Спасибо.

Маккой почувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке и решил сменить тему.

— Больше ни с кем с «Энтерпрайз» не сталкивался, кроме меня и Ухуры?

— Сказать по чести, сталкивался, — отозвался Кирк. — Мы с капитаном Гавораком недурно провели денек на пустынном острове на Багамах. Не знаю, насколько он хороший офицер Звездного флота, но вкус у него в том, что касается туризма, просто отличный. 

— Господи! Ты действительно убил этого сукиного сына?

— Неа, — глаза Кирка сверкнули. — Так, отрезал парочку ненужных частей тела. 

Маккой вытаращился на него во все глаза, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— А я-то было решил, что чувства сделали тебя менее жестоким.

— Не дождешься.

— Не слишком ли ты рискуешь? Он теперь знает, что ты жив.

— Мы улетим раньше, чем кто-нибудь сумеет его найти. К тому же ему никто не поверит, — отмахнулся Кирк, а потом нахмурился. — Я все равно планирую прославиться. Скоро все узнают об этой моей новой реинкарнации. 

— Ха, — больше ничего Маккою выдавить не удалось.

Какое-то время они стояли молча, и Кирк смотрел на дверь, из которой недавно вышел Спок. Пару секунд он хмурился, но потом черты его лица смягчились.

— Иду, — шепнул он себе под нос.

Маккой собирался спросить, что он имеет в виду, но Кирк повернулся к нему сам.

— Почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне на мостике?

— Конечно.

Кирк вышел, и Маккой направился за ним следом по тому, что было, очевидно, главным коридором. Корабль был не новый, но чистый и наполированный, с блестящими металлическими стенами и гладкими пластиковыми панелями. Цветовая гамма на вкус Маккоя была несколько темноватой, но сразу было видно, что корабль просто отличный.

Они шли по коридору, и Кирк с гордостью демонстрировал ему корабль, указывая на камбуз, на комнату отдыха экипажа, когда они проходили мимо. Они подошли к короткому, но круто уходящему вверх мостку, и Кирк практически вскочил на него и исчез. 

Маккой скакать не собирался, он взялся за блестящие перила и медленно пошел вперед. Когда он оказался на мостике, то даже не стал скрывать своего восхищения. Мостик был напичкан техникой куда больше, чем весь остальной корабль, и Маккой бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что здесь установлены все новейшие разработки. 

Мостик имел полукруглую форму, в самом центре был большой изогнутый обзорный экран. Кирк прошел вперед и уселся рядом со Споком в одно из центральных кресел, рядом с которыми находились еще два — судя по всему, для связиста и офицера по науке. Кирк тут же принялся нажимать какие-то кнопки на консоли управления и, кажется, о докторе напрочь забыл.

— Готовы покинуть орбиту? — спросил он Спока.

— Да, капитан. 

Глаза Кирка осветились чем-то яростным и — черт подери, Маккой не мог этого не признать — совершенно прекрасным. 

Он повернулся налево и улыбнулся Ухуре. Она выглядела, как темнокожая богиня или как женщина-воин. Вместо коротенькой юбочки Звездного флота на ней были узкие кожаные брюки и свободная, тонкая блузка с глубоким V-образным вырезом, в котором блестело великолепное металлическое ожерелье. Ухура улыбнулась, и у Маккоя по спине побежали мурашки.

Он никак не мог себя заставить пожалеть о принятом решении, несмотря на полную уверенность в том, что этот корабль немедленно кинется искать неприятности.

— Добро пожаловать на «Хамлан т'Кхаф-спол», доктор, — сладкий голос Ухуры резко контрастировал со стольным блеском ее темных глаз. Она указала на свободное кресло, — Присаживайтесь.

— Я доктор, а не офицер по науке, — проворчал Маккой, но на сердце у него впервые за долгое время было легко. Вздохнув, он устроился в кресле. — И что это вообще значит — Хам-кхаф... или как его там?

— По-вулкански это означает «Рай для сердца», — хитро улыбнулась Ухура.

— Ха! Обалдеть! — пришел в восторг Маккой. Краем глаза он заметил, что Спок тут же напрягся. — Не знал, что у вулканцев есть такие слова.

Ухура повернулась к своей консоли и добавила через плечо.

— Вы удивитесь.

Маккой усмехнулся и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Очень на это надеюсь.

Он повернулся в кресле так, чтобы видеть обзорный экран, но то и дело отвлекался от звезд, глядя на то, как Спок и Кирк работают вместе, покидая орбиту. Вскоре они запустили главные импульсные двигатели, и Спок переключил экран на изображение отдаляющей Земли — круглой и блестящей, как драгоценный камень.

Спок явно настроил экран для находящихся на борту людей, поскольку сам больше на него не взглянул, продолжая корректировать курс. 

Кирк и Спок понимали друг друга без лишних слов, реагировали на движения друг друга, справлялись с задачами так синхронно, словно были одним целым.

Когда корабль оказался на границе системы, Ухура встала, потянулась и покинула мостик. Маккой проводил ее взглядом, а потом снова повернулся к экрану.

На консоли, расположенной между двумя главными креслами, замигал индикатор, и Кирк со Споком потянулись к нему одновременно. Их пальцы сплелись на мгновение, затем медленно разошлись. Прикосновение было совершенно невинным, но Маккою вдруг показалось, что он поглядывает за каким-то глубоко интимным действом. Чувствуя неловкость, он поерзал в кресле. 

А затем, раззадорившись, наклонился вперед и сказал:

— Хоть бы уединились, что ли!

Кирк посмотрел на него через плечо и ухмыльнулся.

— Заткнись, Боунз.

— Я же просил не называть меня... — он осекся, подпрыгнув на месте, когда они перешли на варп. Глубокий успокаивающий звук двигателей завибрировал в его груди, звезды на экране вытянусь в линии, а потом исчезли, и сердце Маккоя пропустило удар, когда он осознал, что пути назад у него больше нет. Теперь это его жизнь, а эти люди — его единственная семья.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Потом еще раз. И еще.

— Так куда же мы, черт подери, направляемся? — немного успокоившись, спросил он.

Керк повернулся в кресле и улыбнулся. Не особо целясь, он махнул рукой в сторону экрана.

— Туда. Куда-нибудь.

И как ни странно, Маккоя это полностью устроило.

  
**-конец-**

[ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-11/09/vk6rfrn5led9.jpg)   



End file.
